The Guardian Devil
by Park Ryeosung
Summary: "Aku selalu di sampingmu Chagiya, menjagamu dan menjadi matamu. Sampai kapan pun"/"Namun, jika takdir berkata lain, biarkan dia meneruskan tugasku"/KyuWook, YeWook/YAOI/OOC/DLDR/ CHAP 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~~ san bawa ff baru nih! Padahal yang kemaren aja belom kelar, hehehe soalnya san lagi pengen buat yang bertema mistery, horor, fantasy dan sejenisnya ^^ jadi, mohon dimaklumi ya cingudeul :)

_**Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tittle: The Guardian Devil

Rated: T

Genre: Horor, Romence

Author: Park Sansan

Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung and Other Cast

Pair: KyuWook, YeWook

Disclamer: Author udah nyadar kok, semua cast bukan milik Author, tapi ide cerita keseluruhan milik Author seutuhnya. Deal? :)

Warning : YAOI, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary: "Aku selalu di sampingmu Chagiya, menjagamu dan menjadi matamu. Sampai kapan pun" –Kyuhyun-

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

** DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kyu.. Kyunie… hiks, jangan pergi. Jebal… hiks, Kyu! Aahhhhhrrrkkkk….!" ku dengar dia menjerit, pasti dia tengah memimpikan kejadian itu. Ah Wookie~ ini sudah hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu dan dia masih mengingatnya, bahkan hampir setiap malan dia memimpikannya.

Ku lihat kini dia tengah terbangun dari tidurnya, peluhnya bercucuran tanpa henti dan nafasnya tersengal. Tatapan matanya yang kosong seakan mencari seseorang yang mungkin tadi ada di mimpinya, yaitu aku.

"Kyu.. hiks.." dia mulai memanggil namaku dan menangis. Aigoo~ aku benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus melihat air matanya. Tangannya kini menggapai-gapai ke udara seperti ingin menemukan orang yang di panggilnya, yaitu aku.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku…" tangannya berhenti setelah menyentuh benda persegi panjang berkuran 15x10cm di atas meja. Dengan mata yang masih menerawang kini tanggan mungilnya mengusap pelan foto yang terbingkai di dalamnya. Di peluknya foto itu dan dan di dekapnya erat. Di ciumnya pelan foto orang yang ada dalamnya itu penuh sayang, yaitu aku.

Hatiku miris setiap melihat pemandangan ini. Dan sialnya hampir setiap malam aku melihatnya. Aku turun dari tempatku tadi –di atas lemari- dan melangkah perlahan ke arah Wookie. Namja manis bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu masih menangis dan memeluk fotoku. Kini tubuh mungilnya tengah meringkuk di pinggir ranjang tanpa berbalut selimut. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena tangisannya dan mungkin juga karena kedinginan.

Aku sedikit berjongkok di samping ranjang untuk dapat melihat wajah imutnya yang kini penuh jejak air mata. Kini matanya terpejam dengan tangannya yang masih memeluk posesif fotoku. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali tertidur, mungkin dia kelelahan. Ku amati wajah yang dari dulu memenuhi hatiku, masih tetap manis.

Seandainya aku bisa menyentuhnya lagi, membelai surai coklatnya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya, dan mencium bibir plumnya. "Jeongmal bogoshippo Wookie…" bisikku lembut pada telinganya. "Kyu.." entah dia mendengar atau tidak tapi kini dia tengah menggeliat dan kembali menyebut namaku.

Ku gerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh kepalanya dan seperti biasa hasilnya nihil. Tanganku berlalu begitu saja tanpa bisa menyentuh apa pun. Entah aku ini bodoh atau sudah gila, pasalnya sudah berkali-kali ku coba melakukan hal yang sama, harusnya aku tahu jika ini sia-sia namun aku terus mencoba. Aku berjalan mundur dengan tetap menatap lekat tubuh mungil yang tertidur di atas ranjang hingga akhirnya langkahku terhenti di sudut ruangan tepat di samping jendela yang terbuka gordennya, mungkin tadi Wookie lupa menutupnya.

Cahaya bulan purnama menyusup masuk menerangi kamar gelap ini dan kini aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada bulan yang berwarna pucat, sepucat warna kulitku, ah~ bahkan kulitku hampir tidak berwarna, sangat transparan.

Ku pandang langit kota Seoul yang terlihat teduh di malam hari, tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah bintang jatuh dengan bebasnya. Bukankah kata orang jika kita melihat bintang jatuh kita dapat meminta satu permintaan. Tapi aku ini bukan manusia lagi, apakah mitos itu juga berlaku padaku? Ah~ apa salahnya aku mencoba, paling tidak aku masih makhluk ciptaan Tuhan bukan?

"Tuhan, jika aku masih di izinkan untuk meminta, aku hanya ingin menjadi pelindung Wookie, aku ingin menjadi matanya dan menunjukkan jalan untuknya. Izinkan dia untuk mendengar suaraku dan izinkan aku untuk dapat menyentuhnya lagi, aku mohon Tuhan. Paling tidak sampai aku menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikanku" ucapku sambil menutup mata. Aku sendiri tak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil tapi itulah satu-satunya keinginanku.

Lagi pula apa gunanya aku di sini jika bukan untuk menjaga Wookie. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku masih ada di dunia ini, bukankah orang yang suah mati tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Sudahlah, aku tak mau ambil pusing dengan takdir yang ditulis Tuhan untukku, paling tidak sekarang aku masih bisa melihat wajah manis namjacinguku itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ennngghhh…" ku dengar Wookie mengerang pelan, sepertinya dia baru bagun dari tidurnya. Aku yang duduk di atas lemarinya kini terbang mendekatinya. Ya, aku dapat terbang meski aku tak punya sayap. Aku sendiri mengetahui kemampuanku ini baru beberapa hari terakhir, aneh ya?. Dan sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan ranjang, tepat di hadapan Wookie.

Aku menatap Wookie yang kini tengah mengusap mata coklatnya. Perlahan dia turun dari ranjang namun karena kakinya yang masih terbelit selimut dia terjungkal di hadapanku. Refleks aku pun menangkapnya dan kini ia sudah dalam pelukanku. Hei, aku bisa memeluknya. Apakah ini berarti permohonanku semalam terkabul?

"Engh, si.. siapa kau?" tanya Wookie yang sepertinya ketakutan. Bagaiman tidak? Bayangkan saja jika kau baru bangun dari tidurmu dan saat kau terjatuh tiba-tiba kau merasakan ada seseorang yang menolongmu. Wookie sedikit menjauh dariku dan bergerak mundur –masih diatas ranjang-.

"Kau masih ceroboh Chagiya.." kataku yang tak menghiraukan pertanyaanya tadi. Setelah mendengar suaraku sontak dia kaget. Dapat kulihat dari raut wajahnya dia kini tengah merasa syock, senang dan err takut.

"K.. Kyu.. Kyunie? Bagaimana bisa kau? Benarkan ini kau Kyunie?" tanyanya terbata.

"Ne, ini aku Wookie chagiya. Kyu, Cho Kyuhyun tunanganmu.."

"Ti.. tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hei hei, bukankah kau yang tak ingin aku pergi eoh?"

"Ta.. tapi kau.."

"Sudah mati. Yap! Mungkin jasadku sudah mati sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tapi taukah kau Wookie jika aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu? Aku selalu mengawasimu, mengikutimu dan menjagamu. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku masih di sini tapi bukankah ini bagus?"

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau bicara padaku?"

"Soal itu.. sepertinya terjadi sedikit keajaiban"

"Keajaiban?"

"H'hm, selama ini aku selalu mengajakmu bicara tapi kau tak mendengar. Saat aku mencoba untuk menyentuhmu selalu gagal hingga tadi malam saat aku melihat binntang jatuh aku memohon pada Tuhan agar kau dapat mendengarku dan aku dapat menyentuhmu dan lihat permohonanku terkabul chagiya, aku senang sekali!"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu! Dan mulai sekarang aku akan terus menjadi pelindungmu walau dengan wujudku sebagai setan ini. Aku selalu di sampingmu Chagiya, menjagamu dan menjadi matamu. Sampai kapan pun"

"Hiks.. kyu.. gumawo~" kata Wookie yang kini bergerak mendekatiku. Tangannya menggapai-gapai di udara seperti ingin meraihku. Dengan sigap aku pun memegang kedua tangannya dan memeluknya erat. Hangat, kehangatan tubuh mungilnya yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae~" bisikku ke telinganya dan kini dapat ku pastikan ia mendengarnya.

"Nado Kyunie, nado saranghae~" jawab Wookie sampil menitikan air mata. Sepertinya ia sangat bahagia. Ku regangkan pelukanku dan menangkup pipi tirusnya. Ku cium jejak air mata yang ada di sana dari mata hingga ke dagu. Setelah semua jejak air matanya hilang ku alihkan bibirku mendekati bibir plumnya, perlahan ku tempelkan bibir kami. Kini tanganku tengah memeluk pinggang ramping wookie dan mengeliminasi jarak. Tanggannya pun telah berada di leherku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Ku lumat lembut bibir mungil itu, tak ingin membuat sang empunya kesakitan. Lidahku mulai bermain menjilati bibir atas dan bawah Wookie meminta akses masuk. Wookie yang sepertinya mengerti pun membuka mulutnya dan kini dengan bebas lidahku telah masuk ke dalamnya, ku absen semua penghuni mulut itu dan tangan kananku semakin mempererat pelukanku sedangkan tangan kiriku kini beralih di belakang tengkuk Wookie untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini.

Tangan Wookie yang tadi di leherku kini beralih di dadaku dan sedikit mendorong tubuhku pelan. Sepertinya dia kehabisan oksigen. Aku pun melepaskan ciuman kami yang tadi berlangsung cukup lama. Tapi sebelum aku menjauh, ku jilat saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Wookie dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Bibirmu tetap manis Wookie" ujarku jahil dan sekarang dapat ku lihat dengan jelas rona pipi yang sangat aku rindukan itu.

"Uhh, dasar pervert! Meskipun kau sudah mati tetap saja kau mesum seprti dulu" katanya sambil memukul pelan dadaku.

"Hahaha, apa hubungannya kematianku dengan kepervert'an ku?"

"Sudahlah kyu, aku mau mandi dulu.."

"Aku ikut ya?"

"ANDWAE!" tolak Wookie tegas.

"Ayolah, lagi pula sebulan ini aku sudah biasa melihat tubuh polosmu" yap, benar. Selama ini aku selalu mengintainya kemana pun ia pergi termasuk ke kamar mandi, khukhukhu.

"MWO? Kau?" Teriak Wookie dengan suara tenornya yang dapat memekakan telinga. Aku terkekeh geli melihat rona di pipinya. Padahal aku sudah sering berbuat lebih pada tubuhnya tapi dia tetap saja bersikap pemalu seperti itu. Dan itu yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

"Aku ini kenapa? Hn? Sudahlah, untuk saat ini aku akan membiarkanmu mandi sendiri tapi tidak untuk lain waktu. Hahaha.."

"Dasar otak mesum!"

"Tapi kau suka kan? Ah bukan, tapi kau cinta kan?"

"Bwe.." jawabnya ringan dengan menjulurkan lidah dan kini ia turun dari ranjangnya berjalan santai ke kamar mandi dengan tangan yang masih menggapai-gapai di udara.

"Dua langkah ke kanan Wookie" kataku saat melihat Wookie yang menuju tembok, bukan pintu di sampingnya.

"Ah, ne.." jawab Wookie yang sepertinya mengerti ucapanku. Setelah masuk kini tubunya menghilang di balik pintu.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, dia buta. Sejak sebulan yang lalu dia kehilangan penglihatannya karena kecelakaan itu lebih tepatnya karena kecerobohanku, mungkin. Dan mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi matamu Wookie.

**Ryeowook POV**

"Dua langkah ke kanan Wookie" kata Kyunie mengingatkanku. Ah sepertinya ini tak asing. Sejak aku buta aku belum pernah menabrak sesuatu, aku selalu merasa ada yang membisikkanku jalan yang benar, awalnya aku heran. Tapi sekarang aku tahu jawabannya, ternyata itu suara Kyunie, tunanganku.

"Ah, ne.." jawabku singkat dan aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Sengaja aku cepat-cepat karena aku segera ingin menenangkan jantungku yang selalu ingin melompat keluar jika aku bersama Kyunie.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi aku terdiam seebentar dan bersandar di daun pintu. Jujur, aku belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang kejadian ini. Benarkah yang ku dengar itu suara Kyunie? Aigoo~ aku sungguh bahagia mengetahui keajaiban ini. Meski sedikit tak percaya tapi aku tak ambil piusing. Bukankah ini bagus eoh? Aku masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya meski kini kami berbeda. Terima kasih Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

mana kemeja biru lengan panjangku?' tanya Wookie dalam hati sambil meraba-raba baju-baju yang tergantung di lemarinya. Terlihat konyol memang, namja buta yang masih mencari kemeja dengan warna yang di inginkannya, tapi itulah Wookie. Dan ajaibnya selama ini ia selalu mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun yang membantunya.

"Tepat di tangan kirimu Wookie.." kata Kyuhyun membantu Wookie yang berdiri membelakanginya mengahadap lemari.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku eoh?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Tentu, jadi jika ada orang lain di sekitarmu, kau tak perlu bicara langsung untuk dapat berkomunikasi denganku. Aku tak mau kau di anggap gila" jawab Kyu santai. Kini dia tengah duduk di ranjang Wookie dan memperhatikan namja di hadapannya yang bertelanjang dada. Sepertinya dia tengah menahan imajinasi pervertnya

"Haha, ne ne.." ucap Wookie polos dan segera memakai kemeja yang di carinya tadi.

"Kau akan pergi ke kafe itu lagi?" tanya Kyu menmyelidik. Ia kini tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang milik Wookie.

"Hn? Ne, kau tahu kan aku bekerja di sana. Meski pun hanya bermain piano, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan" jawab Wookie dan memamerkan senyum terimutnya.

"Wookie, pernahkah kau merasa jika ada seorang pelanggan kafe tempatmu bekerja yang selalu memperhatikanmu?" kini mata Kyu sedikit menerawang. Sepertinya ia tengah mengingat-ingat beberapa moment di saphire blue kafe tempat Wookie bekerja sebagai pianis di mana seorang namja berkepala besar yang setia meneliti Wookie setiap jam makan siang dan makan malam.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Aku tak pernah meraskannya. Siapa dia?"

**TBC**

Segini dulu ya readers, san lagi gak dapet inspirasi lagi nih. Hahaha..

Gimana readers? Ancur kah? Pasaran kah? San sendiri juga gak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin ff ini. Awalnya san bingung nentuin siapa yang jadi devilnya dan akhirnya pilihan san jatuh ke Kyuppa! Hihi.

Untuk saat ini KyuWook dulu ne, YeWooknya nyusul. Hayo siapa tuh yang dimaksud sama Kyuppa? Pasti readers udah bisa nebak dong? Gampang kan :) Hihihi..Kritik, saran dan komentar sangat membantu kelanjutan FF ini loh readers. Gumawo~ *bow

So, would you mind to review please? :) *nyodorin kantong riview


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong~ san balik lagi, sebagai permintaan maaf karena lama, san update 2 judul sekaligus! Dan nerusin fanfic iseng-iseng ini, hehe langsung baca aja deh, san lagi ga mood banyak ngomong..

_**Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D**_

.

,

.

.

Tittle: The Guardian Devil

Rated: T

Genre: Horor, Romence

Author: Park Sansan

Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung and Other Cast

Pair: KyuWook, YeWook

Disclamer: Author udah nyadar kok, semua cast bukan milik Author, tapi ide cerita keseluruhan milik Author seutuhnya. Deal? :)

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary: "Aku selalu di sampingmu Chagiya, menjagamu dan menjadi matamu. Sampai kapan pun" –Kyuhyun-

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

** DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

"Wookie, pernahkah kau merasa jika ada seorang pelanggan kafe tempatmu bekerja yang selalu memperhatikanmu?" kini mata Kyu sedikit menerawang. Sepertinya ia tengah mengingat-ingat beberapa moment di saphire blue kafe tempat Wookie bekerja sebagai pianis di mana seorang namja berkepala besar yang setia meneliti Wookie setiap jam makan siang dan makan malam.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Aku tak pernah meraskannya. Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tak mengenalnya" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Dia memang tak tahu menahu tentang namja yang ia bicarakan yang ia tahu hanyalah namja itu sering memperhatikan Wookienya.

"Kau cemburu eoh?" goda Wookie pada Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh geli membayangkan ekspresi kyuhyun jika sedang cemburu, lucu –menurutnya-.

"Kau berani menggodaku Wookie?" kini Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri mendekati Wookie, tangannya kini mulai memeluk pinggang ramping Wookie.

"Ani, aku berangkat dulu ne. kau ikut atau tetap disini?" tanya Wookle setelah melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan segera melangkahkan kakinya, sepertinya Wookie tidak mau terlambat ke tempat kerjanya karena kepervertan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan tinggalkan aku Wookie!" teriak kyuhyun melihat kekasihnya yang berjalan menjauh. Sebulan kehilangan penglihatannya membuat Wookie hapal dengan jalannya sehingga memudahkannya untuk melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu. Segera saja Kyuhyun mengekor di belakang menyamakan langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal.

.

.

.

.

Tiiitttttttttttt

"Awass!" teriak seseorang di belakang kyuhyun yang menyadarkannya bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya, bukan, tapi kearah Wookie. Dengan sigap di tariknya tangan mungil kekasihnya yang berjalan di depannya yang tadi hendak menyeberang jalan hingga kepelukannya.

Wush

"Fiuh, hampir saja. Dasar pengendara ceroboh!" umpat kyuhyun pada pengendara mobil yang tadi hampir mencelakai kekasihnya.

"Gwancanayo Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut dan hanya di balas anggukan kecil oleh Wookie, sebenarnya ia tak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Perlahan Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya tapi dengan tangannya yang masih mengenggap kuat pada pergelangan tangan Wookie.

Namja yang tadi berteriak berdecak kagum melihat namja di depannya yang terlihat sangat tenang saat menghindari sebuah mobil yang hampir menabraknya, dia pun mendekati Wookie.

"Waahh, kau hebat sekali!"

"Huh, hebat?" tanya Wookie tak mengerti.

"Ne, kau begitu tenang saat menghindari mobil tadi padalah jarak antara kau dan mobil tadi sudah sangat dekat"

"Jinja?"

"U'uhm" kata namja itu sambil mengangguk pasti.

Kini perhatiannya Kyuhyun beralih pada namja yang berteriak tadi. Hey, bukankah dia namja yang di bicarakannya tadi pada Wookie, si kepala besar, ingat?

**Kyuhyun POV**

"U'uhm" kata namja yang berteriak tadi sambil mengangguk pasti. Hhh~ ternyata dia namja yang belakangan ini mengusikku. Yah meski dia sama sekali belum benar-benar mengusikku.

"Bukankah kau namja yang bermain piano di saphire blue kafe?" tanya si namja kepala besar itu pada Wookie, ayolah bukankah dia selalu memperhatikan Wookie, pertanyaanyaan konyol. Bilang saja kau ingin mendekati Wookieku.

"Ne, dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Wookie polos, ah apakah dia lupa dengan yang ku bicarakan tadi?

"Aku salah satu pelanggan saphire blue kafe, dan aku sering melihatmu. Kim Jongwoon imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung.." kata namja yang menyebut namanya Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangan, melihatnya aku pun memegang tangan Wookie dan menggerakkannya untuk meraih tangan namja itu. Seperti mengerti, Wookie hanya menurut saja. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tak suka ada orang lain yang menyentuh Wookie, tapi aku tak ingin Wookie terlihat buta di mata orang lain, karena akulah yang menjadi mata Wookie sekarang.

"Yesung? Wah, pasti suaramu sangat bagus. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Kau dapat memanggilku Wookie, berapa umurmu?" tanya Wookie lagi sambil melepaskan jabatannya, Wookie memang seperti itu, jika dia baru mengenal orang dia pasti menanyakan umurnya. Jadi jika orang itu lebih tua darinya dia dapat memanggilnya hyung atau nonna.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa Wookie antusias saat mendengar kata yesung? Meskipun aku tau dia sangat menyukai musik tapi itu tak menjamin namja ini memiliki suara yang indah seperti namanya, aku juga yakin suaraku masih lebih indah darinya.

"25 tahun, kau?"

"Brarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung, aku 23 tahun hyung" kata Wookie dan tersenyum sangat manis. Dapat ku lihat ekspresi si kepala besar itu seperti orang yang 'terpesona'. Apakah dia benar-benar tertarik pada WookieKU?

Hhh~ aku semaikin sebal saja melihatnya. Tak ku sadari tanganku yang memegang perlengan tangan Wookie kini mencengkramnya kuat.

'Kyu, appo!' kata Wookie dalam hati, aku pun langsung melonggarkan peganganku dan ku lihat raut wajah Wookie yang samar sedang menahan sakit.

' Pabboya Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau sakiti kekasihmu sendiri?' rutukku pada diriku sendiri sambil memukul kepalaku.

"Mianhe Wookie, aku tak sengaja" kataku meminta maaf.

"Kajja, ku antar kau ke kafe. Pasti kau sudah terlambat kan?"

"Aish~ benar juga"

'Ne,Kyu kajja' jawabnya pada permintaan maafku tadi dan mengajakku untuk berjalan lagi menuju kafe.

Sekarang kami bertiga berjalan menuju saphire blue kafe dengan posisi Wookie berada di tengah dan tanganku yang masih setia menggandeng tangannya. Sedangkan namja bernama Yesung berjalan lurus ke depan dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Wookie, entah apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang.

**Yesung POV**

Tak ku sangka sekarang aku dapat berjalan berdampingan dengan namja mungil yang belakangan ini sering ku perhatikan. Ternyata namanya Wookie, lucu seperti orangnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tatapannya, entahlah.

Sesampainya di kafe Wookie langsung menuju piano yang ada di sudut ruangan setelah dia berpamitan denganku. Aku pun menuju meja yang sudah biasa ke tempati untuk memperhatikan Wookie, meja yang hanya terhalang 2 meja dari tempat Wookie. Dari sini aku selalu mengagumi permainan jemari Wookie dalam diam.

Hampir sebulan penuh aku hanya berani melihatnya, setiap jam makan siang dan makan malam aku selalu ke sini, bahkan jika ada waktu lebih aku lebih sering lagi datang ke sini hanya untuk melihat dan menikmati permainan pianonya.

Tapi ku rasa ada yang berbeda dengan permainannya hari ini, lebih ceria ku rasa. Apa yang merubahnnya? Entahlah, aku tak tahu, belum.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Wookie, istirahatlah dulu. Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi, lagi pula kafe sedang sepi" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan Wookie yang masih asik bermain piano.

'sebentar lagi Kyunie' jawab Wookie dalam hati. Matanya masih terpajam dan tangannya masih riang menari menekan tuts piano. Hingga semenit kemudian ia menyudahi permainannya.

Nampak sesosok namja aegyo dari arah dapur menuju tempat Wookie, ia adalah pemilik kafe ini. Ia berjalan mendekat sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan untuk Wookie dan meletakkannya di meja dekat piano.

"Makanlah dulu Wookie" kata namja itu seraya menyentuh lembut pundak Wookie.

"Ne hyung" jawab Wookie singkat. Kini ia berjalan menuju meja dekat piano dengan di bantu Sungmin –sang pemilik kafe-. Sengaja Kyuhyun membiarkannya karena ia tahu jika nmja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu selalu membantu Wookie. Dulu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Wookie bekerja di sini sebagai koki, tapi setelah itu ia harus berpindah posisi menjadi pianis. Tapi ini tak telalu buruk bukan?

Kyuhyun mengekor di belakang mengikuti Wookie. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebulan ini, ia duduk di pinggir meja persegi yang membuatnya dapat melihat Wookie dan Sungmin yang duduk berhadapan di meja yang sama. Dulu, dia yang selalu duduk di tempat Sungmin, hanya berdua dengan Wookie.

Senyumnya terlukis ketika melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil saat makan, ini pertama kalinya ia dapat melihatnya lagi setelah kematiannya.

"Wah, ihi hung hengdihi hang hahak? –Wah, ini hyung sendiri yang masak?- " tanya Wookie dengan makanan yang masih penuh di dalam mulutnya.

"Ne, bagaimana? Enak tidak?" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia sudah lama sekali tak mendengar pertanyaan dari Wookie tadi. Sebulan ini jika Wookie makan makanan pemberian dari Sungmin ia hanya memakannya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Berbincang dengan Sungmin saja paling saat ia baru datang atau akan pulang selesai bekerja. Sepertinya keceriaan Wookie mulai kembali, begitulah batin Sungmin.

"Ewhak hekhali hung –Enak sekali hyung-" kata Wookie lagi dengan masih terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Hati-hati Wookie, nanti kau tersedak" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Sebenarnya ia senang kebiasaan kekasihnya yang berbicara saat mulut penuh kembali lagi, karena itu tandanya Wookie sudah tidak sedih lagi, tapi bukankah kebiasaan itu juga tidak baik.

'Tenang saja Kyu, kau tidak makan?' tanya Wookie, jangan tanya kenapa ia dapat mengatakannya dengan jelas karena ia hanya berbicara dalam hati.

"Memangnya kau pernah lihat hantu makan?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan kembali betanya.

'ani, hehe' kata Wookie lagi sekarang dengan dibarengi cengengesannya yang membuat Sungmin menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Kau kenapa Wookie? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau tidak gila kan?"

"Ya hyung aku tidak gila, aku hanya sedang senang hari ini" jawab Wookie membela diri. Sekarang ia telah menghabiskan makanannya sehingga ia dapat berbicara jelas.

"Aku tahu itu"

"Mwo? Dari mana hyung tahu?"

"Permainan pianomu, kebiasaan lamamu yang muncul lagi dan senyummu yang terus ku lihat. Sebenarnya ada apa huh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin membuatnya bingung. Apa ia harus menceritakan semuanya tentang Kyuhyun, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Ya Wookie, jangan berfikiran untuk menceritakan tentangku pada si kelinci itu. Aku tak mau kekasihku di anggap gila" kata Kyuhyun santai setelah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Wookie.

"Hyung tak perlu tahu, bwe!" jawab Wookie pada sungmin.

"Aish~ kau tak menganggapku sebagai hyungmu lagi eoh? Tunggu dulu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yesung hyung?" tanya Sungmin asal, karena menurutnya itu satu-sayunya alasan. Apalagi tadi pagi ia melihat Wookie dan Yesung datang berdua ke kafe.

"Hyung mengenalnya?"

"Jadi benar karena dia?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku hyung, kau mengenalnya?"

"Benarkah karena dia?"

"YA! Kalian berdua jangan saling bertanya!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal, tentu saja hanya Wookie yang dapat mendengarnya. Coba posisikan kau berada pada tempat Kyuhyun pasti kau juga akan kesal. Apalagi ini tentang si kepal besar itu.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku Kyu!" kata Wookie sebal dan refleks mengatakannya secara langsung, bukan dalam hati seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak berteriak Wookie, dan kenapa kau menyebut nama Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Dia mulai sedih saat mendengar nama Kyu di sebut lagi oleh Wookie. Pasalnya ini hari pertamanya dapat melihat Wookie ceria lagi, ia tak mau melihat Wookie sedih lagi.

Dulu, jika Wookie dan sungmin berdebat seperti tadi, Kyuhyun selalu menengahi mereka dengan cara berteriak seperti tadi. Sungmin mengira jika Wookie mangingat kenangan yang baginya sudah tak bisa terjadi lagi dan merasa Kyuhyun ada di sini. Meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang ada di sini, Sungmin saja yang tidak tahu.

"Ah.. uhm.. aku hanya teringat padanya hyung" kata Wookie gugup. "Jadi hyung, dari mana kau mengenal Yesung hyung?" tambahnya mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun hanya berdecak sebal.

"Dia itu sunbaeku di sekolah dulu, dia juga pelanggan tetap di kafe. Apalagi sejak kau menjadi pianis, ia semakin sering saja datang ke sini. Aku rasa, ia suka padamu Wookie"

Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sepertinya ia punya saingan baru setelah namja itu. Bukannya ia tak mau melihat Wookie bahagia hanya saja ia belum siap menghadapi kenyataan.

"Mana mungkin, kami baru saling kenal tadi pagi hyung" elak Wookie.

"Tapi dia sudah memperhatikanmu sebulan ini Wookie, apa kau tak tertarik padanya?"

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahi. Tak terlalu ingin mendengar jawaban Wookie. Hhhhh~ dia hanya bisa menghela napas. Tega-teganya sahabatnya sendiri –Sungmin- mencoba menjodohkan namjacingunya pada namja lain.

"Ani!" jawab Wookie pasti. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit, antara senang karena tunangannya masih sangat mencintainya dan sedih karena keadaan yang telah sangat jauh berbeda.

"Kau harus belajar membuka hatimu untuk orang lain Wookie"

DEG_

Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang sakit di dada kirinya, aneh untuh makhluk yang jantungnya sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Sepertinya ia melupakan kenyataan itu.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja hyung, gumawo untuk makanannya" kata Wookie mengacuhkan pernyataan Sungmin. Baginya itu hal yang mustahil. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan memundurkan kursi untuk memudahkannya beranjak. Dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai di udara ia berusaha mencari keberadaan piano.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terpaku mendengar ucapan Sungmin tadi hingga lamunannya pecah ketika melihat Wookie yang menabrak piano dan akan terjatuh. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun berdiri dan segera berlari guna menolong Wookie. Ia pun menuntun Wookie hingga ketempatnya tadi bermain piano tanpa sepatah kata pun. Lidahnya kelu.

Sungmin semakin miris melihat keadaan namja yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai namdongsaengnya sendiri. Prihatin dan errr merasa bersalah itulah pikirannya sekarang.

'Seandainya aku tak pernah memberikan foto itu pada Kyu, mungkin kau tak akan menderita seperti ini Wookie, semua ini salahku' begitulah batinnya. Jangan mengira Kyuhyun juga dapat membaca fikiran Sungmin, karena itu hanya berlaku pada Wookie.

'Kau harus belajar membuka hatimu untuk orang lain Wookie' kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun. Seperti kaset rusak yang meutar lagu yang sama.

**TBC**

Kelar juga chap 2 fanfic iseng-iseng ini, hahaha.. bagaimana readers, memuaskankah? Di chap depan san bakal jelasin kenapa mereka bisa kecelakaan, tapi san butuh cast tambahan lagi, yang jelas karakter ini yang ga suka hubungan KyuWook, enaknya siapa ya?

Saatnya bales riview..! #jrengjrengjreng

**Choi sparkyu**: hahay, san juga suka kalo pairnya kyuwook or yewook :D yah, jangan garuk garuk aspal dong, kasian jalanan jadi tambah macet :p

**Pinky YeWook Shipper**: sad ending? Liat ntar aja, sesuai moodnya san. Hahaha #author sarap!

**Yewook90**: jinja? Gumawo *bow :D ini udah kilat belom, hehe mian lama ya? :(

**Cho Ryeosomnia**: tetep kyuwook? San pertimbangin ya cingu :) mian lama banget san updatenya, huhu *sujud sujud

**RyeoRim**: yap! Tuh yeppa udah nongol di chap ini, tapi masih sekilas sih.. hehe

**Ryeochan**: banyakin kyuwook moment, di chap depan ne? :)

**LeeHaeNa**: ini udah san update, tapi ga kilat sih T_T

**Guest**: gumawo~ ^^ di chap depan bakal san jelasin ya.. wah, naik rate? San belom siap mental ntar deh san konsultasi dulu sama si unhyuk oppa! Hahaha :D tetep kyuwook? Wah, banyak yang request nih, san juga suka sih. Liat ntar aja ya :p

Yups! gumawo reviewedeul, review lagi ne? ^^. Siders, review juga dong biar san tambah semangat. Hehe..

So, Would you mind to review please? *nyodorin kantong review


	3. Chapter 3

Huweee! San sedikit kecewa karena riviewnya dikit banget T_T apa fanfic san ini jelek ya? *pundungdikamarYewook* tapi san bakal tanggung jawab buat nyelesein fanfic ini kok :) okehh, silahkan di baca readerdeul ^^ *bow

_**Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D**_

.

,

.

.

Tittle: The Guardian Devil

Rated: T

Genre: Horor, Romence

Author: Park Sansan

Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung and Other Cast

Pair: KyuWook, YeWook

Disclamer: Author udah nyadar kok, semua cast bukan milik Author, tapi ide cerita keseluruhan milik Author seutuhnya. Deal? :)

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary: "Aku selalu di sampingmu Chagiya, menjagamu dan menjadi matamu. Sampai kapan pun" –Kyuhyun-

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

** DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

Sungmin semakin miris melihat keadaan namja yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai namdongsaengnya sendiri. Prihatin dan errr merasa bersalah itulah pikirannya sekarang.

'Seandainya aku tak pernah memberikan foto itu pada Kyu, mungkin kau tak akan menderita seperti ini Wookie, semua ini salahku' begitulah batinnya. Jangan mengira Kyuhyun juga dapat membaca fikiran Sungmin, karena itu hanya berlaku pada Wookie.

'Kau harus belajar membuka hatimu untuk orang lain Wookie' kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun. Seperti kaset rusak yang memutar lagu yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung, annyeong~" pamit Wookie pada Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya dan segera melangkah pergi. Sikapnya kembali dingin. Bukan karena alasan yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin tapi karena ucapan Sungmin tadi yang tidak di sukai Wookie.

"Hyung antar ne?" tawar Sungmin berbaik hati.

"Ani, aku bisa sendiri" jawab Wookie singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh kebelakang, tanpa memperdulikan namja di belakangnya yang menatapnya getir. Sepertinya Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah karena tlah merusak keceriaan Wookie yang lama tak di lihatnya.

"Mianhae.." ucapnya lirik yang pasti tak di dengar oleh Wookie.

**Flashback on**

BRUK

Tanpa sengaja Sungmin menabrak sosok namja bertubuh atletis yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Sepertinya memang Sungmin yang salah, karena ia berjalan sedikit terburu-buru entah karena apa. Dan karena tabrakan itu membuat barang-barang yang di bawa namja bertubuh atletis itu jatuh berantakan. Namja bernama Choi Siwon yang tadi mebawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang berisi buku-buku, berbagai kertas, alat tulis dan beberapa foto. Sepertinya ia baru saja membereskan barang-barang yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Tadinya dia ingin menghampiri mobilnya dan segera pulang, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja di perusahaan itu. Namun ketika sampai di parkiran langkahnya terhenti oleh Sungmin.

"YA! Tidak bisakah kau lebih hati-hati?" kata Siwon kesal karena barang-barangnya telah tercecer kemana-mana dengan tidak elitnya.

"Siwon-ah, mianhae mianhae.." kata Sungmin penuh sesal dan berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya. "Kau pergi hari ini eoh?" tanya Sungmin sambil membantu Siwon membereskan barang-barang yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ne, appaku bersikeras menyuruhku untuk segera meneruskan perusahaannya. Hhhhh~ padahal aku masih ingin di sini hyung" katanya sambil terus memunguti buku-buku dan memasukkanya dalam kotak.

"Kyuhyun pasti sangat kehilangan partner kerja sepertimu" ucap Sungmin dengan terus memberekan kertas-kertas yang telah tersebar kesegala arah.

"Mungkin, hyung sendiri kenapa tadi terburu-buru?"

"Ada sedikit urusan dengan Kyu_" kalimat Sungmin terhenti ketika tangannya menyentuh beberapa foto di balik kertas yang di pungutinya. Matanya terbelalak melihat dua namja yang ada di foto-foto itu. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar bertanya pada pemiliknya. Tangannya yang bergetar mulai mengambil beberapa foto dan di amatinya dengan seksama.

"Wo.. wookie?" kata Sungmin dengan sedikit terbata. Kini pandangannya beralih pada namja di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan err kecewa. "Siwon-ah, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Wookie?" tanyanya penuh penekanan dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Hyung melihatnya eoh? Tentu hyung dapat mengartikan semuanya dengan melihat foto-foto itu" jawabnya santai dengan masih merapikan semua barang-barang –kecuali beberapa foto yang di bawa Sungmin- yang sudah kembali di dalam kotak.

"Kau mengkhianati sahabatmu sendiri. DI MANA OTAKMU! HAH!" teriak Sungmin sambil berdiri dan menunduk menatap benci pada namja yang masih berjongkok di depannya.

"Aku tak mengkhianati siapa pun, mencintai seseorang bukanlah bentuk dari pengkhianatan kurasa" kata Siwon santai sambil berdiri dan menatap dingin pada namja aegyo di hadapannya.

"YA! Kau sudah gila CHOI SIWON!" bentak Sungmin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum simpul ketilka Sungmin telah menjauh dari tempat itu. "Kena kau Lee Sungmin" gumamnya dan segera melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

BRAK

"YA hyung! Kau ingin merusak pintu kantorku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin yang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun yang tadi terfokus pada laptopnya kini melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mianhae,.. tapi kau harus melihatnya" kata Sungmin sedikit bergetar. Sebenarnya ia ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan namja bergigi kelinci di depannya.

Dengan ragu Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang beberapa foto. "Ini.." kata Sungmin lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti. Ia pun mengambil foto-foto yang di pegang Sungmin, dapat di rasakannya jika tangan Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin menunduk tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat dua namja yang sangat di kenalnya. Melihat dari pose mereka dapat telihat jelas bahwa mereka sangat dekat. Seperti pasangan kekasih. Dari pose bergandengan tangan, merangkul, dan pose menggendong. Mereka juga terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu.

"Apa-apaan ini, aish~" desisnya dan kini ia mulai berdiri dan mencari salah satu namja yang ada di foto itu.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang menatapnya khawatir, khawatir jika ia telah salah bertindak. Dengan sedikit berlari Kyuhyun menuju parkiran dan mencari motor sportnya. Meski Kyuhyun merupakan direktur di sini, tapi ia lebih senang mengendarai motor dari pada mobilnya. Dengan segera dia segera mengendarai motornya menuju Sappire blue kafe tanpa tahu ada sesosok namja yang menyeringai mengerikan di dalam mobil.

"It's show time"

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kafe yang di tujunya Kyuhyun segera menuju dapur dan mencari sosok mungil yang memenuhi pikirannya tanpa memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Dilihatnya Kim Ryeowook yang bestatus tunangannya kini tengah memotong sayur. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik tangan Wookie dan mengajaknya –memaksanya- keluar dari kafe.

"Kyunie.. apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang bekerja" tanya Wookie tak mengerti. Dia sedikit ketakutan melihat sikap Kyuhyun apalagi Kyuhyun sangat kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyu.. lepaskan! Dan jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" dengan sekuat tenaga Wookie menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun saat mereka telah ada didepan kafe tepat di samping motor Kyuhyun.

"Ikut saja, kita harus bicara" jawabnya seadanya dan segera menaiki motornya. Melihat tak ada pilihan lain, Wookie juga naik ke motor itu. Namun entah karena tergesa-gesa atau terlalu emosi Kyuhyun melupakan helm mereka yang entah ada di mana. Sepertinya ia meninggalkan helmnya di kantor tadi.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Kyuhyun memacu motornya. Dan saat di depannya ada sebuah truk ia pun tanpa segan mendahuluinya namun naas saat itu juga ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan.

Tiiiittttttttttttt

Ciiieeettt

BRUK

Sayang, Kyuhyun tak sempat mengerem motornya dan pengemudi mobil seperti juga terlambat menginjak rem. Mobil itu berhenti setelah berhasil menabrak motor Kyuhyun dan membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terpental ke depan mengenai kaca depan mobil sehingga membuat kaca sedikit pecah dan sialnya pecahan kaca tersebut tepat mengenai mata Wookie yang telah jatuh tepat di depan mobil.

Dengan tenang pengemudi mobil tadi memundurkan mobilnya dan berlalu dengan kecepatan penuh menjauh dari dua namja yang tlah tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan raya. Senyum kecut tersungging dari bibirnya, dia kelebihan satu korban.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap nanar pada sosok namja mungil berpakaian hitam dengan perban yang terbalut di matanya kini tengah tertunduk lemas di depan pusara bertuliskan 'CHO KYUHYUN'. Dengan sedikit berjongkok menyamakan tinggi namja mungil tadi yang sudah hampir roboh, Sungmin memegang kedua pundak Ryeowook –si namja mungil- dari belakang. Dapat dirasakannya kini tubuh ringkih itu tengah bergetar karena tangisannya, dengan lembut tangan Sungmin membimbing wookie dalam pelukannya, hendak memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"Sssshhh.. uljima Wookie, Kyuhyun pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini, jangan menangis lagi ne?"

"Hiks.. hyung.. ken..kenapa Kyu meninggalkanku? Apa Kyu tak menyayangiku lagi?" tanya Wookie sesenggukan. Air matanya terus saja lolos melewati perban yang menutupi matanya dan membasahi pundak Sungmin.

"Aniya, itu tidak benar.. Kyu pasti menyayangimu, aku pastikan itu. jangan menangis lagi ne? ada hyung di sini, uljima.." kata Sungmin lembut menenangkan sambil mengusap punggung Wookie pelan.

"Kita pulang ne? kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit Wookie. Hyung tidak mau keadaanmu bertambah buruk. Kajja" ajak Sungmin dan membimbing Wookie meninggalkan pusara itu. Dengan berat hati Wookie menurut, ia tak mau membuat Sungmin semakin cemas meski ia masih ingin di sana.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sesosok namja berparas pucat tengah menatap getir kearah mereka. Entah ada dorongan apa, sosok itu terus mengikuti mereka hingga ke dalam taxi dan duduk di kursi depan tanpa mereka sadari.

Sungmin segera mengantar Wookie kembali ke rumah sakit, keadaanya belum pulih benar karena baru kemarin ia menjalani operasi. Sebenarnya ia belum boleh kemana-mana namun saat ia sadar dan mendengar kekasihnya telah tiada Wookie menangis sejadi-jadinya dan mengancam akan bunuh diri jika tidak di antar ke pemakan Kyuhyun. Dengan sabar Sungmin menenangkan Wookie yang terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung.." panggilnya dengan suara parau ketika mereka telah berada dalam taxi.

"Huh?"

"Apa hyung tau sesuatu?" tanya Wookie dengan dia masih bersandar di dada bidang Sungmin. Kalau saja matanya tak di perban ingin sekali ia menatap mata Sungmin agar ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya sungmin tak mengerti atau mungkin pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Bukankah waktu itu hyung pergi ke kantor Kyunie, lalu kenapa setelah itu Kyu datang dan sepertinya ia sedang marah. Hyung pasti tau sesuatu"

Sungmin tersentak, dapat Wookie rasakan jika saat ini jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat. Sungmin bingung apa yang harus ia jawab, melihat keadaan Wookie sekarang tak mungkin jika dia mengkhianati Kyuhyun seperti dugaannya.

"Apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Siwon?" tanya Sungmin setelah cukup lama diam.

"Siwon hyung? Dia.. mantan namjacinguku tiga tahun lalu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kyu. Mianhae aku tak pernah cerita pada hyung karena menurutku dia hanya masa lalu. Wae?"

DEG

Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah. 'jadi, foto itu.. foto tiga tahun lalu?' katanya dalam hati. Dia semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Bisa-bisanya ia termakan omongan Siwon jika dia dengan Wookie menjalin hubungan khusus, pabboya Lee Sungmin.

"Ani, aku.. hanya merasa Siwon menyukaimu.. ternyata…"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Apa Siwon hyung ada hubungannya dengan ini?"

"Ani, aku tak tahu.." kata Sungmin berbohong. Sepertinya dia tidak siap jika Wookie tahu tentang foto itu, biarkanlah dia pendam sendiri rasa bersalahnya entah sampai kapan.

Sosok namja yang duduk di depan hanya terdiam memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Rasa sesal menyeruak di dalam dirinya, meski kini ia bukan makhluk bernyawa tapi entah mengapa ia masih dapat merasakan rasa sesal yang teramat dalam itu.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

"Wookie, gwancana?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi Wookie tak bicara sedikitpun dan tidak memikirkan apa pun sehingga Kyuhyun tak dapat mengetahui isi hatinya.

'Gwancana, aku hanya lelah' kata Wookie mengelak. Ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir. 'Kyu, apa di sekitar sini ada tempat untuk duduk? Aku ingin istirahat sebentar' tanya Wookie mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kebetulan kita melewati taman, kajja kita duduk di bangku sebelah sana" ajak Kyuhyun dan segera menuntun Wookie ke salah satu bangku taman.

'apakah di sini ramai Kyu?'

"Ani, hanya kita berdua. Wae?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara bebas. Bicara dalam hati itu membosankan kau tahu?"

"Ne, benar juga"

Kini keheningan menyelimuti mereka, asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing tentunya. Wookie menutup matanya dan merasakan dingin angin malam yang menerpanya sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah menatap intens pada namja mungil di sampingnya.

"Wookie..?" panggil Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Kini di alihkan pandangannya menerawang menatap langit tanpa bintang.

"Huh?" jawab Wookie dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku rasa perkataan Sungmin hyung tadi ada benarnya"

"Maksudmu?" Wookie menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, jika ia bisa melihat pasti kini matanya tengah menatap tajam pada Kyuhun.

"Kau harus belajar membuka hatimu untuk orang lain" kata Kyuhyun sedikit lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Wookie. Suaranya sedikit bergetar seperti kata-kata itu sangat berat untuk di ucapkan. Matanya masih menerawang ke depan tak berani menatap Wookie apalagi menatap sepasang manik coklatnya.

"Shireo!" Sergah Wookie sambil menggeleng kuat dan segera menutup rapat kedua telinganya.

"Dengarkan aku chagi, bukannya aku merelakanmu bersama orang lain tapi kita sudah berbeda" kata Kyuhyun getir sambil memegang kedua tangan Wookie yang menutup rapat telinganya.

"Andwae.. Andwae… hiks.." tolak Wookie dengan masih menggeleng kuat dan menutupi telinganya tak mau mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun selanjutnya. isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin terus di sampingmu, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menghilang" kini tangan Kyuhyun melemas tak lagi memegangi tangan Wookie dan meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya seakan tak mau kehilangannya.

"Stop! Hentikan Kyu!" suara Wookie melemah dan semakin tergantikan dengan tangisnya.

"Dan aku ingin ada yang menjagamu… meskipun, sebenarnya aku tak rela tapi kau harus" Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa peduli pada tolakan Wookie dari tadi.

"Ani, Shireo!" kini tangan Wookie telah beralih memeluk posesif pada tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

"Wookie chagi~" panggil Kyuhyun lembut tepat di samping telinga Wookie berniat untuk menenangkan tangisnya.

"Hiks, andwae Kyu, shireo! Aku tak mau lagi selain kau! Jika perlu biar aku yang menyusulmu agar kita bersama lagi" suaranya bergetar, dan pelukannya semakin erat.

"Sshhhh, jangan bicara seperti itu Wookie. Saranghae~ dan aku ingin kau tetap hidup" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Wookie dan melepas pelukannya. Menatap lembut pada namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Hiks…" Wookie masih terisak, kepedihan memenuhi hatinya saat Kyuhyun ,mengucapkan kata-kata mengerikan itu. saat Kyuhyun ingin menghapus jejak air mata Wookie tangannya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Gwancana?" tanya namja itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah pada Wookie. Melihat tak ada respon dari Wookie, namja tadi berjongkok di depan Wookie dan menghapus jejak air mata Wookie menggunakan sapu tangan yang di abaikan oleh Wookie tadi.

"Kebetulan aku tadi lewat sini dan melihatmu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya namja bermata sipit itu pada Wookie. Kini ia tengah menatap lekat pada Wookie, sedangkan Wookie justru menatap kosong ke dapan tanpa mengindahkan namja di depannya.

'Kyu, apa namja ini Yesung hyung?' tanya Wookie pada Kyuhyun, dia masih ingat dengan suara baritone ini. "Ne" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sedikit kesal karena namja kepala besar itu sudah merusak kyuwook moment.

Karena tak di tanggapi oleh Wookie, Yesung duduk di samping kiri Wookie yang kebetulan juga tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Dengan gampangnya Yesung menembus tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa merasakan sesuatu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia segera berdiri sepertinya ia tak sudi duduk satu tempat dengan namja aneh ini.

'Kyunie, kau di mana?' tanya Wookie saat menyadari jika Kyuhun kini telah beralih menjadi Yesung. "Aku di sini Wookie" jawab Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Wookie. Kini Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di samping Wookie. Dia harus rela berdiri karena bangku taman itu hanya muat dua orang.

"Gwancana?" tanya Yesung khawatir karena dari tadi Wookie terus saja diam tak menghiraukannya.

"Gwancana hyung, jangan khawatir lagi ne?" jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum. Memang kini suasana hatinya sudah lebih baik entah karena apa.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis huh?"

"…" Wookie diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, karena dia memang tak mau.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau mengatakannya, aku tak memaksa. Tapi jangan menangis lagi ne? kau jauh lebih manis saat tersenyum" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Cih, apa-apaan si kepala besar ini. Mau menggoda WookieKU eoh?" cibir Kyuhyun yang tentunya hanya dapat di dengar oleh Wookie. Kyuhyun sepertinya lupa dengan ucapannya pada Wookie tadi tentang membuka hati untuk orang lain, lihat saja bagaimana cemburunya dia sekarang.

Wookie terkekeh geli mendengar cibiran Kyuhyun tadi, membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah tunangannya sekarang membuatnya sedikit menahan tawa.

"Ya, kenapa kau justru senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Yesung bingung melihat namja di depannya yang tadi menangis kini tiba-tiba saja terkekeh.

"Ya hyung, bukannya kau yang menyuruhku tersenyum?" elak Wookie.

"Benar juga sih.." ucap Yesung dengan ekspresi pabbonya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Lihat saja sikap pabbonya itu, mana bisa aku merelakan WookieKU untuk namja seperi itu" cibir Kyuhyun lagi dan sedikit membuang muka enggan menatap ke arah Yesung. Karena ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dari mata Yesung, terpancar benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

Yesung menatap lekat ke arah Wookie tepatnya kearah sepasang manik caramel milik Wookie. Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sebenarnya ia ingin memastikan sesuatu, kenapa manik indah itu tak pernah menatapnya, manik itu terus saja menerawang kosong tanpa tujuan.

Dari deru nafas Yesung, Wookie dapat merasakan kini jarak antara dia dan Yesung semakin dekat. Dia mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Yesung.

"YA! Namja aneh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada WookieKU?" bentak Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Yesung dan Yesung langsung menjauhkan matanya, bukan karena ia mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun tadi tapi ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal di kedua manik caramel itu.

"Wookie, ada apa dengan matamu?"

**TBC**

Biarpun san rada sedih karena yang ngeriview dikit banget tapi san tetap berterima kasih pada mereka yang nunggu fanfic ini, san gak akan buat kalian kecewa :) *bow

Sebenarnya fic ini udah selesai lebih dulu dari pada yang My Little Sonsaengnim, tapi karena reviewnya dikit san jadi males update cepet-cepet. Jadinya san nyelesein 2 fic dulu baru san update semua. Hehehe

Jadi, gimana chap 3 ini? memuaskankah? seperti yang udah san janjiin, di chap ini san jelasin kronologi kecelakaanya, dan karena kemaren gaada yang ngasih masukan buat siapa yang jadi orang ketiganya kyuwook, san milih siwon aja, mianhae siwonest di sini siwon oppa san bikin kejam! Hehehe..

San masih bingung gimana buat yewook momentnya, soalnya kan kyu selalu ada di samping uri wookie.. _"

Oke, san balas riview yang ada :)

: sebenenya san juga pengen gitu, huwa san sendiri juga gatau ntar endingnya gimana T_T

**RyeoRim**: itu Yesung udah mulai nyadar cingu, tapi san bingung gimana lanjutannya. Ada saran? Hehehe, jadi lebih suka kyuwook apa yewook cingu? :)

**Redpurplewine**: wah, kyuwook lgi nih? San pertimbangkan ne? :) san cuma bingung gimana nyatuin mereka _

**BloodyGirl**: bisa gak ya? San juga bingung end'nya gimana #AuthorLabil hehehe

Jeongmal gumawo *bow* yang udah review, san amat sangat berterima kasih ^^. Review lagi ne? Siders, review juga dong, biar san tambah semangat :D

So, would you mind to review pleas? *nyodorin kantong review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya san mau minta maaf atas ke'eror'an chap 3 kemaren, san juga gatau apa penyebabnya tapi chap itu baru bisa di baca setelah 2 hari san update, mianhae cingudeul… *depp bow* semoga chap 4 ini bisa memuaskan dan gaada ganguan lagi :)

_**Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D**_

.

,

.

.

Tittle: The Guardian Devil

Rated: T

Genre: Horor, Romence

Author: Park Sansan

Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung and Other Cast

Pair: KyuWook, YeWook

Disclamer: Author udah nyadar kok, semua cast bukan milik Author, tapi ide cerita keseluruhan milik Author seutuhnya. Deal? :)

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary: "Aku selalu di sampingmu Chagiya, menjagamu dan menjadi matamu. Sampai kapan pun" –Kyuhyun-

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

** DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap lekat ke arah Wookie tepatnya kearah sepasang manik caramel milik Wookie. Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sebenarnya ia ingin memastikan sesuatu, kenapa manik indah itu tak pernah menatapnya, manik itu terus saja menerawang kosong tanpa tujuan.

Dari deru nafas Yesung, Wookie dapat merasakan kini jarak antara dia dan Yesung semakin dekat. Dia mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Yesung.

"YA! Namja aneh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada WookieKU?" bentak Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Yesung dan Yesung langsung menjauhkan wajahnya, bukan karena ia mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun tadi tapi ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal di kedua manik caramel itu.

"Wookie, ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Huh? Memang kenapa hyung?" tanya Wookie pura-pura tak mengerti, sebenarnya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menatapku saat kita bicara, kau..?" kata Yesung menggantung seperti berat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Takut jika ia salah menerka.

"Ne, seperti yang hyung pikirkan. Aku buta.." jawab Wookie datar.

"Mianhae, aku tak tahu.." kata Yesung penuh sesal karena mungkin telah menyinggung perasaan Wookie.

"Gwancana hyung.." ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau seperti namja normal? Hanya tatapanmu saja yang berbeda"

"Itu karena…"

"Karena?"

"Karena…. Aku mempunyai malaikat pelindung? Yah, mungkin seperti itu.." jawab Wookie sambil membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun, untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggilnya 'malaikat'. Dia sedikit terkikil geli membayangkan namja yang mempunyai sifat evil di sebutnya malaikat. Omo!

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyuhyun, entah sejak kapan kini Wookie tidak merasakan kehadirannya atau lebih tepatnya Wookie belum menyadarinya jika tidak ada lagi lengan yang merangkulnya posesif, tak ada lagi suara protes saat namja lain mendekatinya. Kemana dia?

"Huh? Memang ada ya yang seperti itu?"

"Mollayo, hehe.." kata Wookie cengengesan, entah kenapa ia begitu nyaman dengan namja yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, sampai-sampai ia belum juga menyadari ketidak hadiran Kyuhyun.

Ya, saat melihat Wookie dan Yesung asik bercengkramah, diam-diam Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menjauh dengan tetap menatap lekat pada mereka berdua. Meski ada rasa cemburu menyeruak dalam dirinya namun ia merasa tenang melihat kedekatan mereka.

'Mungkinkah dia orangnya?' gumamnya dalam hati, ia tak mau Wookie mendengarnya. Kini Kyuhyun tegah duduk di pinggir kolam tidak jauh dari mereka, dan terus menatap lekat pada dua namja yang duduk di bangku taman tepat di hadapannya yang kini hanya terpisah jarak sejauh 5 meter.

"Malam semakin larut Wookie-ah, apa kau tak ingin pulang?" tanya Yesung dan melirik arloji di tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22:30.

"Aniya, aku masih ingin di sini hyung, tempat ini begitu menenangkan" Wookie memejamkan matanya , menikmati setiap hembusan angin malam yang menyapu wajah dan tubuh mungilnya.

"Ne, kau benar. Hhhhh~" Yesung menghela napas panjang dan menyamankan duduknya. Ikut memejamkan mata dan merasakan dingin angin malam.

Sejenak mereka terdiam sampai Yesung melirik ke arah Wookie yang kebetulan sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada guna sedikit mengusir rasa dingin. Terlebih lagi sekarang Woookie hanya memakai kemeja biru lengan panjang yang tebalnya tidak seberapa, Yesung segera melepaskan jaket merah maroon yang di pakainya.

"Ash~ kau tak kasihan pada tubuhmu sendiri eoh? Sudah menggigil seperti itu tapi masih belum mau pulang" kata Yesung sambil menutupi tubuh Wookie dengan jaketnya.

Wookie tersentak dan sedikit menegakkan duduknya yang tadi menyandar di bangku taman saat di rasakanya sebuah jaket menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat nyaris tanpa jarak, mengingat Yesung masih membenarkan letak jaketnya di tubuh Wookie.

Wookie tahu kini wajah Yesung hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya saat di rasakannya hembusan nafas Yesung dengan sangat jelas menerpa kulitnya. Aktivitas tangan Yesung yang tadi sibuk memebenarkan letak jakenya terhenti di kedua pundak Wookie dan mata obsidiannya menatap lekat inci demi inci wajah manis namja di hadapannya. Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya, tidak kuat jika dia harus melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. di pegangi dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri dan mengatur nafasnya guna menenangkan diri.

"Kau harus belajar merelakannya Cho Kyuhyun" katanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri sedikit memberi dorongan.

Sementara itu, Yesung dan Wookie kini terpaku pada posisi mereka masing-masing, detak jantung mereka semakin terpacu tanpa irama. Tanpa mereka sadari, perlahan wajah Yesung semakin mendekat hingga bibir mereka telah saling terpaut dengan sempurna. Hanya menempel, tak ada yang ingin melakukan lebih. Yesung menutup mata manikmati kecupan hangat itu. Namun sedetik kemudian Wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung saat ia melihat sekelebat bayangan Kyuhyun dalam ingatannya. Yesung pun segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Wookie.

"Mianhae.." ucap Yesung lirih penuh sesal dan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Wookie. Entah perasaan apa yang mendorongnya berani melakukannya tadi, itu benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

'Kyu.. mianhae.. hiks.. kyu, kau di mana? Kyunie..' bukannya menanggapi permtaan maaf dari Yesung, Wookie justru memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf padanya, di gigitnya bibir bawahnya guna menahan isakannya karena menyesal.

Mendengar Wookie memanggilnya, Kyuhyun segera berjalan mendekat, berlutut di depannya dan memegang kedua tangan Wookie yang gemetar di balik jaket milik Yesung.

"Ssshh.. uljima Wookie, gwancana.." kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Wookie agar tidak menangis, di eratkannya genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wookie dan mencium keningnya, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan meski hatinya sendiri sedang tidak tenang sama sekali. Dia sama sekali tak ingin melihat air mata Wookie apa pun penyebabnya.

"Wookie-ah, jeongmal mianhae… ak, aku.." melihat permintaan maafnya tadi tak di tanggapi oleh Wookie, Yesung memberanikan diri menoleh pada Wookie dan kembali berusaha meminta maaf.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri hyung" kata Wookie dingin tanpa ingin mendengar penjelasan apa pun dari Yesung, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun.

Merasa percuma mengatakan apa pun, Yesung segera berdiri dan menatap lekat pada namja di hadapannya yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk dalam sama sekali tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Mianhae.." ucapnya sambil membungkuk dan dengan ragu melangkah pergi.

Setelah yakin Yesung telah jauh Wookie segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berlutut di hadapannya dan membuat jaket Yesung yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya sedikit merosot hingga ke pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu dan berpindah tempat ke samping Wookie tempat awalnya duduk tadi tanpa melepas pelukannya, seketika tangisan Wookie pecah merasa sangat bersalah dan meyesal. Disembunyikannya wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun dan terus menangis hingga membasahi pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ssshh.. uljima chagi.."

"Hiks,mianhae kyu.. aku menghianatimu.. aku.. aku menyesal.. aku.. hiks.."

"Tenang Wookie.. uljima.. aku bisa mengerti…" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil membelai surai coklat namja yang sangat di cintainya.

"Aku jahat kyu.. hiks, aku pabbo.. aku.." kata Wookie sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya, ingin mengusir rasa bersalah yang begitu besar di pikirannya.

"Cukup Wookie.. jangan teruskan lagi ne?" tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi membelai rambut Wookie beralih memegang tangannya yang di gunakan untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri tadi. Diarahkannya tangan Wookie ke dadanya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Dapat kau rasakan chagi? Tidak ada lagi detakan di sini.. aku bukan lagi makhluk bernyawa yang bisa terus menjagamu… kehadiranku sekarang hanyalah sementara, sampai aku dapat menemukan penggantiku, dan aku sudah menemukannya…" suara Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar, ingin atau tidak memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Kyuhyun sadar jika 'keajaiban' yang ia dapat hanya untuk menjaga Wookie sementara waktu.

Bukankah tanpa adanya 'keajaiban' ini mereka memang seharusnya telah berpisah? Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak mau menyia-nyian 'keajaiban' ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Wookie, ia harus menemukan seseorang untuknya agar saat 'keajaiban'ini hilang ia tak akan pernah menyesal meninggalkan Wookie sendiri, karena telah bersama seseorang yang ia percayai untuk menjaganya hingga akhir waktu.

Wookie hanya terisak tak dapat berkata apa pun, sebagian kecil hatinya mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, namun lebih besar lagi bagian hatinya yang menolaknya. Cintanya untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih sangat segar dalam hatinya, tak pernah berubah sedikit pun sejak pertama kali cinta itu tumbuh di sana. Takdir yang telah mempertemukan mereka, takdir yang menyatukan mereka dan takdir juga yang akan memisahkan mereka.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan mereka saat pertama kali mereka bertemu 3 tahun lalu, pertemuan manis yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 7 hari untuk menumbuhkan cinta suci di antara mereka. Rasanya masih terjadi kemarin, saat Wookie memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada eommanya sebagai namjacingunya, namun sekarang perpisahan sudah sangat terlihat di depan mata mereka, terkadang takdir memang kejam.

Wookie masih saja terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang namja di hadapannya ingin mencari sedikit kenyamanan yang menungkin takkan dirasakannya nanti.

"Chagi.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut seraya membelai surai coklat Wookie.

"Hn.." jawab Wookie lirih sesenggukan.

"Mianhae…"

Wookie mendongak tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, untuk apa ia meminta maaf, bukankah dia yang salah di sini?. Kyuhyun menunduk menatap mata Wookie yang sembab. Binar matanya masih sama seperti dulu, hanya tak ada lagi tatapan hangat dari sana. Kyuhyun segera kembali memeluk Wookie yang tadi sedikit renggang, menuntun kepala Wookie untuk bersandar lagi pada dadanya.

"Minahae aku tak dapat memenuhi janjiku.."

"Janji..?"

"Hmm.. janjiku pada eommamu, untuk itu aku ingin ada seseorang yang akan meneruskannya..."

"…"

"Sepertinya dia namja yang baik yah meskipun sikapnya sedikit aneh.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir, membicarakan namja lain untuk kekasihnya sendiri, bukankah ini konyol?

"…" tetap tak ada respon, sengaja Wookie membiarkan Kyuhyun mengungkapkan apa-apa saja yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Meski kadang dia juga terlihat bodoh tapi aku rasa dia dapat meneruskan janjiku pada eommamu.. di bandingkan dengan namja lain, entah mengapa aku lebih tenang jika kau bersamanya.."

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Dia mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu Wookie, aku dapat merasakannya…" Kyuhyun segera memotong kalimat Wookie dan mencium puncak kepalnya lembut.

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya sepertiku mencintaimu Kyu…" sergah Wookie sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja! Aku juka takkan membiarkan itu terjadi" kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada tidak senang.

"Huh?" Wookie mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya bingung sekarang.

"Meskipun nanti kau mencintainya aku tak mau cintamu padanya lebih besar dari pada cintamu padaku..kkkkk" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh. "Kajja kita pulang, ini sudah sangat larut Wookie" lanjutnya meencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku, dilepaskannya pelukannya dan beranjak sambil menarik tangan Wookie.

"Sebentar lagi Kyu.. aku masih ingin di sini.." rengek Wookie menolak ajakan Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Pakai ini_" Kyuhyun kembali menutupi tubuh mungil Wookie dengan jaket milik Yesung yang sempat terabaikan tadi. "_dan kita pulang sekarang"

"Hua..! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Wookie saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Setelah Kyuhyun memakaikan jaket tadi ia menggendong Wookie ala bridal style.

"Salah sendiri kau tak menuruti perkataanku.."

"Turunkan aku Kyunie.. aku bisa jalan sendiri" tolak Wookie sambil terus meronta.

"Sudah terlambat Wookie chagi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan gendongannya agar Wookie tidak terjatuh.

Hup

Kyuhyun melompat dan kini sudah ada di langit bebas, terbang tingi agar tak ada orang yang mampu melihat mereka melayang.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat Kyu?" tanya Wookie yang kini sudah mengalungkan tanggannya di leher Kyuhyun. Ia belum menyadari jika ia sedang di angkasa sekarang. Seandainya kau dapat melihat Wookie, mungkin sekarang kau sudah berteriak histeris.

"Takkan ada yang melihat Wookie, percayalah.."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di beranda kamar Wookie, masuk melalui pintu kamar yang kebetulan tidak di kunci. Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil Wookie yang sudah pulas tertidur dalam gendongannya. Perlahan di lepaskan sepatu yang Wookie kenakan dan mengganti pakaian Wookie dengan piyama. Menyelimutinya dan mencium kening Wookie.

Saat ia menaruh jaket milik Yesung tadi di kursi, tanpa sengaja sebuah kertas kecil jatuh dari saku jaket tersebut. Yang ternyata adalah sebuah kartu nama milik Kim Jongwoon

"Akan ku pastikan dialah orang yang tepat Wookie" bisiknya dan segera menghilang dari sana.

Sekarang Kyuhyun telah sampai di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar di tengah kota. Dengan mudah ia menembus pintu bertuliskan 342 itu. tak ada yang special, isinya hampir sama dengan apartemen pada umumnya, hanya saja warna merah maroon mendominasi disini.

Di edarkan pandangannya guna menemukan seseorang yang ia cari namun nihil. Diputuskannya untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah kamar yang tak berpenghuni, sepertinya ini kamar tamu atau sejenisnya.

Dapat di pastikan orang yang dicarinya hanya tinggal sendiri di sini melihat tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain. Ia segera keluar dari ruang tersebut dan menembus masuk ke ruang lainnya. Ruangan ini bercat putih polos yang nyaris tak terlihat temboknya.

Betapa tercengangnya ia melihat benda-benda yang memenuhi dinding kamar tersebut. Benda yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik. Di sapukan pandangannya dan melihat seseorang yang ia cari dari tadi sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan pandangan yang menatap langit-langit.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Yesung yang membuatnya semakin terkejut. Langit-langit kamar itu tak jauh beda dengan dinding-dinding yang ada di sana.

"Wookie.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tetap terpana pada pemandangan disekelilingnya.

**TBC**

Oke, san tahu chap ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chap sebelum-sebelumya. Membosankankah? Awalnya, ini lebih panjang lagi loh soalnya buat bikin flashback kisah awal pertemuan kyuwook tapi akhirnya san potong dan kisah itu san bikin fic sendiri sebagai side story fic ini. yang mau tahu baca aja fic judul "**7 Days in Love**" :D RnR kalo bisa.. hehe ^^.

Di chap ini mau tak mau san bikin kyu mulai nrima kehadiran yesung, soalnya kalo gak gitu fic ini gak bakal end! Heheh :) mianhae, kalo gak sesuai keinginan reader, jujur san bingung banget buat nyatuin kyuwook lagi, san juga gak tega kalo sad ending, jadi ya kayak gini deh _ semoga memuaskan ^^.

Hayo, ada yang bisa nebak gak ada apa tuh di adegan terakhir? :D

Seperti yang san sampein di depan ada sedikit gangguan di chap 3 kemaren, dan ini penyebabnya kenapa ada review readerdeul di chap 2 yang belom sempet san bales di chap 3. ya karena sebenarnya waktu itu chap 3 udah san update

**RyeoKyuby**: walah~ tapi san bingung gimana cara nyatuin mereka T_T jadinya ya kayak gitu *nunjuk ke atas* mianhae kalo gak sesuai keinginan cingu...

**Anak YeWook**: wah, kita sependapat ya cingu ! :D

Mianhaeatas ketidak nyamanan ini _

**Go author gooo**: wah, namanya cingu keren :D hahaha… gumawo dukungannya ^^. San juga ga tega kalo bikin sad ending, yah sesuai mood san aja ya :p #AuthorSarap

**Guest**: gumawo udah review :') hiks #lebay ne ne ! san bakal tanggung jawab sama fanfic yang udah san buat kok, gak bakal tertelantarkan! Hehehe^^.

**RyeoRim411**: nasib siwon? Gimana ya… yang jelas dia nyantai nyantai aja, secara dia itu kaya raya : . Chap depan deh san mungkin munculin lagi siwon oppa. Okeh, saran san tampung :). Gumawo~ *hug ^^.

**Yewook**: ya tuh, siwon sadis banget! Ne ne, ni udah san lanjutin :)

**Novira cloudsom**: mwo? NC? Omo… :O mian saengi, eoni belom siap jadi author rated M m(-.-)m, hehehe.. ntar deh kalo eoni udah di privat sama eunhyuk oppa (?) :p nikmati yang ada dulu aja ne? hehe,

**Yewookito**: ne! :D ini udah san update gunawo~ udah RnR ^^.

Gumawo reviewerdeul ^^. Review kalian bener-bener sangat membantu kelancaran fanfic ini (?) *hug&kiss* hehehe.. review lagi ne?

So, would you mind to review please? *nyodorin kantong review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeog~ San balik lagi :D mianhae kalo lama.. yang penting kan san enggak nelantari fic ini, hehehe *gummy smile ala eunhyuk oppa*

_**Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D**_

.

,

.

.

Tittle: The Guardian Devil

Rated: T

Genre: Horor, Romence

Author: Park Sansan

Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung and Other Cast

Pair: KyuWook, YeWook

Disclamer: Author udah nyadar kok, semua cast bukan milik Author, tapi ide cerita keseluruhan milik Author seutuhnya. Deal?! :)

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary: "Aku selalu di sampingmu Chagiya, menjagamu dan menjadi matamu. Sampai kapan pun" –Kyuhyun-

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

** DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

Dapat di pastikan orang yang dicarinya hanya tinggal sendiri di sini melihat tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain. Ia segera keluar dari ruang tersebut dan menembus masuk ke ruang lainnya. Ruangan ini bercat putih polos yang nyaris tak terlihat temboknya.

Betapa tercengangnya ia melihat benda-benda yang memenuhi dinding kamar tersebut. Benda yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik. Di sapukan pandangannya dan melihat seseorang yang ia cari dari tadi sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan pandangan yang menatap langit-langit.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Yesung yang membuatnya semakin terkejut. Langit-langit kamar itu tak jauh beda dengan dinding-dinding yang ada di sana.

"Wookie.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tetap terpana pada pemandangan disekelilingnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang, ruangan ini penuh dengan eerr.. foto Wookie! Aigo~ dia seorang stalker. Dari dinding hingga langit-langit kamar ini benar-benar penuh dengan foto Wookie berbagai ukuran dan di samping atau di bawah foto itu selalu ada kertas yang sepertinya berisi tulisan tangan namja bernama Yesung ini. dan apa ini? ada fotoku juga, sepertinya ia sudah lama menjadi stalker Wookie, ckckck.

Dari semua foto yang ada disini, ada satu foto yang menarik perhatianku, foto yang berukuran paling besar dari yang lainnya yang di tempel di langit-langit. Di dalam foto itu Wookie sedang memainkan grand piano dan dia masih mengenakan seragam SMA, di samping foto itu juga terdapat kertas seperti yang lainnya.

Hup

Aku terbang mendekati foto yang menyita perhatianku tadi ah bukan tapi pada kertas yang ditempel di sampingnya, kertas itu berisi..

**15 September 2005  
Hari pertama aku melihatmu..  
Hari itu adalah musim gugur yang paling indah untukku.  
Sebenarnya, saat itu aku hanya iseng ikut sepupuku ke sekolahnya karena ada perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Namun itu justru dapat menuntunku untuk melihatmu.  
Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada permainan pianomu. Haha, mungkin ini terdengar konyol, namun itulah kenyataannya. Hhh~ bodohnya aku yang terlalu malu untuk sekedar bertanya tentangmu kepada sepupuku itu. karena aku tak tahu namamu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu honey? Kurasa itu sangat cocok denganmu yang sangat manis^^.  
Honey, maaf ya aku mencuri beberapa foto darimu, salahkan wajahmu yang begitu manis dan menggoda kameraku untuk selalu memfotomu, kekeke.  
Semoga aku bisa melihatmu lagi honey, aigo~ sepertinya aku kecanduan senyumanmu itu.**

"Huft" aku mendengus kesal setelah membaca kertas tadi, honey. Apa-apain itu, ck. Rupanya namja aneh ini sudah menyukai Wookie sejak lama, tapi kemana saja dia selama ini?.

"Cih, pengecut!" umpatku pada Yesung hyung yang sekarang sedang beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi. Aku pun turun dan mencari foto lainnya yang lebih menarik. Dan perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah foto yang ada di dinding dekat lemari, di sana nampak Wookie yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung universitas kami dulu. Seperti yang tadi kulakukan, aku membaca kertas yang ada di bawah foto itu.

**23 Maret 2007  
Kau tahu Honey? Aku berlonjak kegirangan saat tahu kita satu universitas! Saat itu aku sedang mengarahkan kameraku asal dan tanpa sengaja melihatmu melintas dan masuk dalam gedung, aku benar-benar senang bisa melihatmu lebih sering lagi. Dulu waktu kau masih SMA aku hanya berharap bisa mencuri fotomu saat kau menunggu bus di halte namun mulai sekarang sepertinya koleksiku akan bertambah cepat. Omo~ meskipun sekarang kau sudah kuliah tapi kenapa kau malah bertambah manis saja?**

Ternyata Yesung hyung itu satu universitas dengan kami ya. Tunggu dulu, Yesung.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya dulu. Ah! Benar juga, dia kan sunbae yang sering menjuarai lomba fotografi. Aish~ aku benar-benar tak habis fikir pada namja ini, dia benar-benar aneh! Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku, dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar suara shower, sepertinya ia sedang mandi. Pandanganku berhenti pada foto berukuran sedang di dinding belakang ranjangnya. Ini kan foto dimana aku bertemu dengan Wookie untuk pertama kalinya.

**01 Mei 2009  
Honey, hari ini adalah hari-hari terakhirku di kampus karena sebentar lagi aku akan di wisuda. Awalnya, aku ingin mengutarakan semuanya padamu dan memperlihatkan semua foto-fotomu ini, namun.. sepertinya kau sudah memiliki namjacingu ya?  
Saat itu, aku mengikutimu dari belakang dan hendak menyapamu tapi tiba-tiba saja kau menabrak seseorang dan jatuh kebelakang, refleks aku langsung mundur dan sembunyi. Entah apa yang mendorongku, aku justru mengambil gambarmu yang masih ada di bawah namja itu. Dan kau tahu? Hatiku hancur saat mendengar namja itu mengatakan bahwa kau adalah namjacingunya pada seorang yeoja yang menghampiri kalian. Aku tahu honey, aku tak berhak cemburu karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi ini sangat sakit saat melihatmu bersama namja lain. Honey, jika aku tak dapat memilikimu dan hatimu maka perbolehkan aku untuk memujamu dari sisi gelapku yang tak pernah kau tahu. Izinkan aku untuk tetap hidup dengan mencuri senyum manismu melalu kameraku. Aku mohon.. karena hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan. Semoga kau tak keberatan honey..**

Aigo~ jadi waktu itu? ckckck. Mungkin jika saat itu aku tak bertemu dengan Wookie maka namja ini yang akan bertunangan dengannya. Ingat, waktu itu Wookie sedang mencari seseorang yang mau berpura-pura bertunangan dengannya. Hah, terkadang takdir itu seenaknya ya.

Kulihat Yesung hyung baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama dan handuk kecil yang masih ada di lehernya. Ku amati dia dengan seksama dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala "Lumayan" itulah komentarku tentang dia. Kurasa dia serasi juga jika bersanding dengan Wookie. Kini ia berjalan menuju dinding dekat jendela menghapiri foto yang ada di sana, kuikuti pandangannya yang tertuju pada salah satu foto dimana Wookie sedang bermain piano di kafe. Dilihat dari hasil gambarnya sepertinya ia menggunakan kamera yang ada di ponsel. Aish, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya, ia selalu memperhatikan Wookie dengan bermain ponsel selama ini.

"Apa yang merubah permainanmu hum?" tanya Yesung hyung sambil membelai foto Wookie yang ada di hadapannya, aku tak mengerti dengan yang ia katakan. Apa maksudnya? Aku pun melirik pada kertas yang ada samping foto itu. tanggal ini, bukankah ini seminggu setelah kematianku dan hari pertama Wookie menjadi pianis di kafe milik Sungmin hyung.

**25 Juni 2012  
Honey.. bogosipho! Aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi. Setelah seminggu ini aku tak pernah melihatmu sama sekali, kemana saja hum? Hari ini seperti biasa aku datang ke sapphire blue kafe, berharap bisa melihatmu lagi seperti dulu, saat kau sedang istirahat dan makan siang bersama Sungmin dan namjacingumu itu. kau pindah posisi eoh? Dari koki menjadi pianis. Setelah beberapa tahun lamanya, aku mendengar permainan pianomu lagi. Tapi, ada apa denganmu honey? Kenapa permainanmu seperti orang yang sedang terpuruk, kau sedih? Apa yang telah terjadi seminggu ini? dan.. dimana namjacingumu itu? kenapa aku tak melihatnya? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat dia dengan paksa menarikmu keluar dari kafe. Ahrk, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranku, andai aku bisa bertanya langsung padamu honey..**

"Aish~ aku lupa! Foto yang tadi kan belum ku cetak!" kata Yesung hyung mengagetkanku karena ia sedikit berteriak tepat disampingku. "Berlebihan" umpatku sambil memegangi telingaku yang sedikit berdenyut. Yesung hyung berjalan menuju laptop yang ada di meja dekat ranjangnya di sana juga ada printer dan setumpuk kertas foto.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di ranjang dan menyambungkannya dengan kabel data. Terlihat beberapa foto Wookie yang dapat kupastikan di ambilnya tadi saat di kafe dan di taman. Pertama ia mencetak foto Wookie di kafe yang sedang bermain piano lalu di lanjutkan dengan foto Wookie yang sedang duduk di taman, meski gelap tapi siluetnya terlihat jelas karena ada di lampu taman cukup besar di samping bangku taman yang diduduki Wookie. Ck, namja ini benar-benar fotografer profesional.

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan masih mengamatinya, kini Yesung hyung sedang mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di sebelah tumpukan kertas foto dan menulis sesuatu. Setelah selesai ia mengambil secarik kertas lagi dan menulis lagi dan di lanjutkan dengan membawa dua foto yang ia cetak tadi dan dua kertas lalu menempelkannya pada dinding di dekatnya yang masih ada ruang kosong. Di amatinya sebentar hasil karya itu lalu beranjak menuju ranjang, dengan mudahnya ia menembus tubuhku dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Aku mendekati foto yang baru ia tempel tadi, foto pertama yang ku perhatikan ialah saat Wookie tengah bermain piano, seperti biasa aku lebih tertarik pada kertas yang ada di sampinya.

**30 Juli 2012  
Honey, atau aku panggil Wookie?^^. Aku sangat sangat sangat senang sudah dapat berkenalan denganmu. Apa aku berlebihan? ah siapa peduli. Dan yang semakin membuatku bahagia adalah permainan pianomu! Aku seperti kembali mendengar permainan piano saat pertama kali melihatmu dulu, sangat berbeda dengan permainanmu sebulan ini. apa yang merubahmu begitu drastis hum? Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran honey. Begitu banyak hal tentangmu yang belum aku mengerti, terutama tentang namjacingumu. Aku masih penasaran dimana dia sekarang? Apakah kalian berpisah? Lalu kenapa hari ini kau terlihat ceria? Ah~ bolehkah berharap lebih padamu honey? **

"Ya! kami tak pernah berpisah pabbo!" gerutuku pada Yesung hyung. Apa-apaan ini, berpisah? Tch. "Kau boleh saja berharap lebih pada WookiKU tapi jangan harap kau bisa menggantikan posisiku!" protesku pada Yesung hyung dengan nada tinggi yang kurasa percuma, toh dia tak mungkin mendengarku. Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada kertas satunya.

**30 Juli 2012  
Honey, bolehkan aku tetap memanggilmu begitu?  
Awalnya malam ini aku memang ingin menunggumu untuk mengantarmu pulang, namun saat aku menunggumu di mobil kulihat kau justru menghampiri bangku taman dan duduk di sana. Cukup lama aku terdiam dan hanya memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan, yang aku bingungkan kenapa kau seperti bicara? Tapi pada siapa? Karena penasaran aku pun keluar dari mobil dan mendekatimu, sungguh hatiku ngilu saat mendengar isakanmu. Entah apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti itu, mungkinkah ini ada hubungnnya dengan namjacingumu? Lalu sejak kapan kau buta? Jujur, aku tak menyadarinya selama ini. terlebih lagi saat tadi siang aku melihatmu mengahindari mobil yang hampir menabrakmu dengan mudahnya, benarkah kau buta? Bagaimana bisa? Sepertinya satu minggu saat aku sama sekali tak melihatmu banyak hal yang telah terjadi.  
Honey.. mianhae. Aku sudah lancang menciummu tadi, tak sepatutnya aku melakukkannya. Entah apa yang merasukiku tadi, yang ku tahu aku ingin menunjukkan perasaanku. Aku mohon, jangan membenciku honey.. setelah sekian lama aku menunggu hingga akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan denganmu namun aku merusaknya, pabboya Kim Jongwoon! Mianhae honey… mianhae…**

"Pabbo! Untuk apa kau mengetahui nama Wookie juka terus memanggilnya Honey? Mau sok manis eoh?"protesku lagi padanya, mungkin aku hanya sedikit cemburu, sedikit? Aish~.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju depan ranjang Yesung hyung dan memperhatikan dengan seksama namja yang tengah tertidur itu. menimang-nimang apakah ia benar-benar orang yang tepat. Aku hanya tak ingin salah orang.

"Hhh~ apakah kau benar-benar bisa menggantikanku? Aku masih ragu seorangg stalker pengecut sepertimu bisa menjaga WookieKU" ucapku pelan sambil berjalan di samping ranjangnya dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhku agar dekat dengannya.

"Buktikanlah jika kau memang mencintainya, perjuangkan cintamu Kim Jongwoon" bisikku padanya dengan penuh penekanan dan aku segera menghilang dari sana. Baru beberapa menit meninggalkan Wookie aku sudah merindukannya. Aish, sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diriku tanpanya, mantapkan hatimu Cho Kyuhyun, hwaiting!

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Seorang namja bersurai hitam menggeliat saat dirasakan sinar matahari yang menyusum melalu celah jendela menerpa wajah tampannya. Dengan enggan ia pun bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Diliriknya jam yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya, 06:15 ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya. Biasanya ia bangun sekitar pukul 07:00. Pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer tak mengharuskannya bangun pagi-pagi, dia bangun pagi jika hanya ada pemotretan pagi, itu pun jarang terjadi.

'Buktikanlah jika kau memang mencintainya, perjuangkan cintamu Kim Jongwoon' kalimat itu terus saja berputar di pikirannya, entah dari mana datangnya kalimat itu atau siapa yang mengucapkannya namun kalimat itu telah sukses membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Bisakah.." gumamnya sambil mendongak ke atas, menatap sebuah foto yang telah bertahun-tahun ada di sana. "Kau pasti bisa Yesung! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri dan dengan senyum yang terlukis manis di wajah tampannya ia melenggang menuju kamar mandi dengan sebelumnya mengucapkan salam pada seseorang yang ada di foto dekat pintu kamar mandi. "Selamat pagi Honey.." begitulah sapanya tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau cari Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mengamati kekasihnya yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Setelah kecelakaan itu ini pertama kalinya Wookie berlama-lama di sana seperti mencari sesuatu, biasanya ia hanya menghampiri kulkas.

"Aku ingin memasak sesuatu Kyunie.."

"Kau serius?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi tak percaya dan hanya di balas anggukan pasti oleh Wookie.

"Bantu aku ya? jebal…" kata Wookie sedikit merajuk. Melihat kekasihnya seperti ini mana mungkin ia bisa menolak. Kyuhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang bisa di masak dan matanya berbinar melihat beberapa bungkus ramen di sana.

"Ini.." Kyuhyun mengambil dua bungkus ramen dan memberikannya pada Wookie. Wookie memegang bungkusan plastik yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, ia kenal baik bungkusan itu.

"Ramen? Belum kadaluarsa kan?"

"Ani, masih dua bulan lagi kok.."

"Sayangnya aku tak punya sayur"

"Yak! Bukankah itu bagus? Membayangkannya saja aku sudah mual"

"Ya, yang mau makan kan aku bukan kau, ish.." Wookie berbalik dan mengambil panci. Ia masih hapal betul letak benda-benda yang ada di dapurnya. Melihat Wookie tengah asik dengan dunianya Kyuhyun pun memilih duduk manis di meja makan sambil mengamati namjacingunya.

"Chagiya.."

"Euhm?"

"Sampai kapan kau sembunyikan ini dari orang tuamu?"

Wookie tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Selama ini orang tuanya yang masih tinggal di jerman tidak mengetahui jika Wookie buta akibat kecelakaan itu, yang mereka tahu hanyalah Kyuhyun yang meninggal. Sebenarnya Heechul sudah akan pulang untuk menemani Wookie karena ia khawatir anak semata wayangnya sendirian namun Wookie melarangnya. 'Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri eomma, lagi pula ada Sungmin hyung yang selalu membantuku' begitulah kata Wookie meyakinkan eommanya.

"Entahlah Kyunie.. aku hanya tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, mungkin sampai mereka mengetahuinya secara langsung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

'Dan saat itu tiba aku harap dia telah menggantikanku Wookie' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Drrrttt dddrrttt

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti ketika ponsel Wookie yang ada di meja makan bergetar. Kyuhyun hendak melirik ingin mengetahui siapa yang menelepon Wookie pagi-pagi begini. Namun belum sempat ia melihatnya Wookie sudah mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Yoboseyo…"

"…."

"Siwon hyung?"

**TBC**

Mianhae san lama updatenya *DeepBow akhir-akhir ini san bener-bener enggak dapet inspirasi. Gatau tuh idenya nguap kemana dan fic ini san selesein dalam waktu satu malem pas insomnia san kambuh sambil nunggu sahur :D

Bagaimana chap 5 ini? memuaskankah? Di chap ini udah ketahuan siapa Yesung sebenarnya, dan keliatannya Kyu makin gencar mempersatukan (?) yewook ya! #eh?

Oya, untuk fic san satunya yang My little Sonsaengnim belum bisa san update, soalnya belum ada ide mau di bawa kemana tuh fic. Mianhae readerdeul yang nungguin, sabar ne? pasti san terusin kok, tapi belum tahu kapan. Hehehe.. *nyengir kuda

**Hikaru tsuky**: ada itu tuh, udah tahu dong apaan? :D ini udah san update mian kalo kurang kilat, hehehe

**Hana Kin**: iya, di sini karakternya Kyu angel banget ya? hahaha xD

**Wo0kienach**: tepat! :D

**RyeoRim411**: Kyu sama cingu? Siap siap aja di bakar sama sparkyu! :p hahaha. Tepat! Yesung itu stalker..

**Yewookito**: ne, ini udah san update :D san udah tanggung jawab kan?

**Guest**: ne ne ne ! :D

**Yewook90**: hehehe, si kyu di sini berjiwa angel banget :D ne, itu foto foto wookie mana banyak banget pula..

**Choi ryeosomnia**: ne, gumawo :D tungguin aja ne? :p

**Guest**: gumawo, ni udah san update :D

**Redpurplewine**: yap! Yesung stalker..^^. Haha, san juga gitu sama pair kyuwook.. :D

**SparkSomniaA0321**: nneee… udah! :D

Jeongmal gumawo reviewerdeul *Bow review kalian membakar semangat san #apasih? Review lagi ne? siders, review juga dong :)

**Special thanks to:**

**SparkSomniaA0321, ryeohaeme, Nanda NathanKim, frosyita, Miera, zakurafrezee, Cho Michelle, LoD Samara, Rara19Park, RyeoRim411, Hana Kim, Cho Hyuka, dhina bintang.**

Yang udah review di "**7 Days in Love**" dan yang minta lanjutannya, kayaknya enggak mungkin deh. Itukan side story dari fic ini jadi bisa di bilang ya fic ini lanjutannya fic itu (?). bisa diterima?^^.

So, would you mind to review please? *nyodorin kantong review :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mari kita lestarikan ff yewook coeple ! :D**_

.

,

.

.

Tittle: The Guardian Devil

Rated: T

Genre: Horor, Romence

Author: Park Sansan

Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung and Other Cast

Pair: KyuWook, YeWook

Disclamer: Author udah nyadar kok, semua cast bukan milik Author, tapi ide cerita keseluruhan milik Author seutuhnya. Deal?! :)

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s) berserakan, abal-abal, alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran!

Summary: "Aku selalu di sampingmu Chagiya, menjagamu dan menjadi matamu. Sampai kapan pun" –Kyuhyun-

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**NO BASH OR FLAME**

** DON'T COPAS **

**RnR please.. :)**

Happy reading cingudeul (˘.~)

.

.

.

.

"Entahlah Kyunie.. aku hanya tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, mungkin sampai mereka mengetahuinya secara langsung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

'Dan saat itu tiba aku harap dia telah menggantikanku Wookie' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Drrrttt dddrrttt

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti ketika ponsel Wookie yang ada di meja makan bergetar. Kyuhyun hendak melirik ingin mengetahui siapa yang menelepon Wookie pagi-pagi begini. Namun belum sempat ia melihatnya Wookie sudah mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Yoboseyo…"

"…."

"Siwon hyung?"

DEG

Mendengar nama itu lagi buru-buru kyuhyun menghampiri Wookie dan memeluknya posesif dari belakang, bayangan masa lalu terlihat jelas di depan kyuhyun. Saat kecelakaan itu yang dengan jelas ia melihat wajah siwon di belakang kemudi. Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya dengan ponsel Wookie barangkali ia bisa mendengar sesuatu.

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu Wookie?"_

"Ehhmm baik hyung, hyung sendiri? Tumben hyung menghunungiku"

"_Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu, sudah lama bukan kita tidak bertemu"_

"Tenang saja hyung, aku baik baik saja kau tak perlu mengkhwatirkanku"

"_Baguslah, jaga kesehatan dan dirimu Wookie jika ada apa-apa jangan segan-segan menghubungiku, arra?"_

"Arraseo hyung.."

"_Baiklah aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, bye wookie-ah"_

Tutt..tutt.. Belum sempat Wookie menjawab salam Siwon panggilan itu telah terputus.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya sayang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Wookie.

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

"Bukan hanya itu.." Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Wookie hingga saling berhadapan dengannya lalu memeluknya mesra "aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu" sambungnya lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menikmati kehangatan yang sangat disukainya.

.

.

.

.

Dari pantulan cermin terlihat sesosok namja tampan bersurai hitam tengah merapinkan kemeja abu-abunya, namja itu bererak ke lemari seperti hendak mencari sesuatu.

"Aish aku lupa jaketku semalam ku berikan pada Wookie" dia terdiam saat mengingat nama itu dan kejadian semalam. Ia kembali di depan cermin setelah sebelumnya mengambil jaket hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"YA bodoh!" ia menunjuk bayangannya dalam cermin, bodoh? Mungkin.

"Kenapa kau lancang melakukannya? Dan kenapa kau biarkan dia pulang sendiri semalam? Haishhh" racaunya sambil mengacak ngacak tatanan rambutnya yang tadi telah rapi dan bergerak kesana kemari dan kembali lagi di depan kaca.

"Kau harus menemuinya hari ini Kim jongwoon, fighting!" ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan selanjutnya mengambil kunci mobil dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

Kling kling

Suara tanda ada yang membuka pintu kafe, Sungmin yang tadi sedang sibuk merapikan meja kasir melihat ke arah sumber suara yang menampakkan seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Yesung hyung?" ucapnya tak percaya pasalnya ini masih pukul 8 pagi masih satu jam lagi kafe buka dan tidak biasanya dia datang sepagi ini bukan.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin-ah" salam dari Yesung

"Selamat pagi hyung" jawab Sungmin dan berjalan mendekati Yesung "Untuk apa hyung datang sepagi ini? Wookie belum datang hyung"

"Wo.. Wookie?"

"Ya kau tak perlu menutup nutupi dariku hyung, kau kira aku tidak memperhatikanmu selama ini? aku tau kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Ah itu.." Yesung menggaruk-garuk melakang lehernya yang tidak gatal dan menarik tangan Sungmin ke salah satu meja yang ada di sana "Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

"Mwo?"

"Hmm begini, tentang Wookie…" kata Yesung pelan pelan saat mereka sudah duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi benar dugaanku hyung?" belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sungmin telah menyelanya dengan sedikit menggeprak meja, terlalu bersemangat rupanya.

"YA, dengarkan aku dulu"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku hyung, jadi benar kan kau menyukainya?" Sungmin semakin memajukan wajahnya mendekati Yesung.

"Yak" Yesung mundur dan menjauhkan muka Sungmin "Dengarkan aku dulu Sungmin-ah"

"Arra arra.."

"Kau mengenal dia?" tanya Yesung sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang menampakkan Wookie dan seorang namja tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan sebuah fruit cake ada di antara mereka.

"Kyuhyun.. dari mana hyung mendapatkan foto ini?"

"Itu tidak penting jawab saja pertanyaanku, kau mengenalnya? Siapa tadi? Kyu..kyu..hyun?"

"Ne, aku mengenalnya dia Kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun tunangannya Wookie"

"Tunangan?"

"Heemb" Sugmin mengangguk "Tapi sekarang dia…"

"Dia?"

"Dia sudah tiada sejak sebulan yang lalu hyung.." jawabnya lirih

"Maksudmu?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun dan Wookie mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan Wookie buta dan Kyuhyun.. meninggal dunia"

"Mwo?!"

"Dan itu yang mengakibatkan Wookie menjadi murung belakangan ini, dia sangat terpukul

Hyung"

"…." Yesung diam, ia membiarkan Sungmin bercerita, tampak kesedihan yang mendalam dan beban berat yang Sungmin tanggung sendiri

"Wookie yang dulu ceria sekarang menjadi pendiam, aku masih ingat saat ia dulu mencoba bunuh diri di atas gedung rumah sakit.."

"Bunuh diri?"

"Ne, dan itu semua gara gara aku hyung, semua salahku" kalimat Sungmin tercekat. Kambali, memori itu terulang lagi saat dengan bodohnya ia memberikan foto itu pada Kyuhyun. Butiran air keluar dari matanya tanpa sanggup ia cegah.

"Hey jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu Sungmin-ah"

"Tidak, ini memang salahku…" Sungmin kembali menceritakan kejadian itu pada Yesung. Yesung mendengar dengan seksama dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan sepertinya ia mengetahui rahasia besar.

Yesung beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sungmin guna memeluknya untuk membuatnya tenang, mungkin ia terlihat tegar di depan Wookie namun sesungguhnya ia begitu rapuh.

"Uljima.."

"Hm ne.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa hyung, gumawo" kata Sungmin sambil melepas pelukan Yesung, Yesung pun kembali pada tempat duduknya tadi.

"Hyung, bisa kah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Janji?"

.

.

.

.

Kling kling

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar yang sekarang menampakkan seorang namja mungil dengan tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah jaket berwarna merah. Sungmin menoleh dan berjalan mendekati Wookie, hendak membantunya berjalan menuju piano namun di tepis oleh Wookie "Sudah ku bilang aku bisa sendiri hyung.." Wookie berjalan menghindari Sungmin dan justru menabrak seseorang yang dari tadi memang ada di belakang Sungmin. Kini Wookie tepat berada dalam pelukan namja itu.

Wookie ingat aroma tubuh ini, namja yang semalam menciumnya, Yesung. Segera saja didorongnya namja yang memeluknya hingga membuat Yesung mundur.

"Ouch" Keluh Yesung saat kakinya bersentuhan dengan kursi di belakangnya.

"Wookie, dia itu.." Sungmin membuka suaranya hendak memberi tahu siapa namja yang di dorongnya tadi.

"Yesung hyung, aku tahu" kata Wookie acuh tak acuh dan hendak melenggang pergi namun langkahnya terhenti saat akan melewati Yesung. "Ini milik hyung, gumawo telah meminjamkanya semalam" Wookie memberikan jaket merah milik Yesung yang diterima ragu-ragu oleh pemiliknya. Melihat Wookie akan pergi menuju piano yang ada di sudut ruangan, Kyuhyun yang dari tadi ada di depan pintu segera mengahimpiri Wookie dan merangkul pinggangnya hendak membantunya agar tidak menabrak sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau begitu dingin padanya chagi?"

'Aku tidak menyukai namja itu kyu' jawab Wookie yang tentunya dalam hati sambil mengingat kejadian semalam saat Yesung dengan lancang menciumnya. Entahlah, dia tidak suka jika ada namja lain yang menciumnya selain Kyuhyun.

**Yesung POV**

"Ini milik hyung, gumawo telah meminjamkanya semalam" ucapnya dengan begitu dingin padaku, haish sepertinya ia begitu marah padaku karena ulahku semalam. Honey.. kumohon jangan seperti ini, mianhae..

Kutatap nanar punggungnya yang semakin menjauhiku, namja mungil yang selama bertahun tahun telah memberi warna lain dalam hidupku, kini bersikap acuh tak acuh, kau benar benar bodoh Kim Jongwoon.

"Wookie.." Panggilku padanya berharap ada kesempatan untukku paling tidak untuk meminta maaf mungkin. Dia berhenti, ya dia berhenti, aku tersenyum.

"Ada keperluan apa lagi hyung?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Memangnya kau anggap sekarang kita sedaang apa jika tidak sedang berbicara?"

"Maksudku, berdua"

"Biarpun kita tidak berdua dalam satu ruang ini tapi kau hanya bicara padaku dan begitu juga sebaliknya"

"Tapi Wookie… ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan"

"Memangnya sekarang kau berbicara yang tidak penting?"

"Ahhh, maksudku adakah kau waktu malam ini?"

"Waktuku untukmu hanya sekarang"

"Wookie…" panggilku lagi, namja ni benar benar mengerikan jika sedang marah, haiishh.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kumohon, malam ini setelah kaffe tutup aku tunggu di taman"

"Kalau aku tidak datang?"

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang"

"Terserah kau" Ucapnya lalu melangkah kan kaki menuju grand piano di pojok ruangan. Ku hela nafasku dalam dalam, namja ini benar benar telah membuatku gila.

"Hyung, gwancana?" tanya sungmin setelah aku berbalik badan hendak keluar kaffe, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil menjawabnya. "Aku pamit dulu ya ming" salamku dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dengan ragu kuambil barang yang diberikan Sungmin padaku tadi yang kusimpan di kantong celana, kuperhatikan baik-baik. Mungkin ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku selama ini, dan sepertinya aku harus ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

Kujanlankan mobilku memecah jalanan yang sekarang sudah cukup sepi, tak seramai di pusat kota. Kuparkirkan mobil dipinggir jalan saat kurasa telah sampai pada tempat yang aku tuju. Halaman luas yang hijau dan beberapa nama tertulis dibeberapa batu yang berjejer disana, batu nisan, ya ini makam.

.

.

.

.

**Nornal POV**

"Kau mengerikan sayang?" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, sedari tadi hanya suara tuts piano yang agak sumbang yang terdengar, Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir pada namja yang ada disebelahnya sekarang.

'Maksudmu?'

"Ekspresi wajahmu sekarang, kata-katamu tadi dan… permainan pianomu, kau terlihat sangat mengerikan"

Jreeeennggg

Ryeowook menggebrak piano dengan kesal, entah apa yang merasukinya, ia hanya sedang sangat kesal sekarang, untung belum ada tamu yang datang pagi ini, beberapa koki kaluar dari dapur dan memperhatikan Ryeowook heran. Sungmin yang berdiri di meja kasir memberikan tanda pada semua pegawainya untuk kembali bekerja dan tidak memperhatika Ryeowook lagi. Ia berjalan kearah bunyi sumbang piano tadi dan memeluk tubuh mungil namja yang memainkannya.

"Aku benci dia hyung.." Ucap Ryeowook dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan isakan, dia menangis!

"Ssstttt, uljima wookie.. tenanglah dan ceritakan pada hyung" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook dan mengelus punggungnya guna memberi rasa nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benci dia" hanya itu yang Ryeowook ucapkan dan tangisnya mulai lebih keras, Sungmin memberikan tanda pada salah satu pelayan kaffe untuk membalik tanda 'open' menjadi 'close' sepertinya ia memilih libur sehari.

"Waeyo? Hm? Yesung hyung berbuat jahat padamu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mematung melihat Ryeowook dipeluk orang lain meski ia sakit karena bukan dia yang menenangkannya sekarang namun itulah yang seharusnya, seharusnya memang dia tiidak ada disini dan memeluk tunangannya sendiri, begitulah.

"Dia…"

"Dia?"

"Aku benci dia karena saat aku bersamanya aku melupakan Kyuhyun, hiks hyuung~" kini Ryeowook memeluk erat tubuh yang tidak jauh lebih besar darinya itu, tangisnya semakin pecah menyadari itu, bukankah ini berarti seorang Yesung dapat menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun baginya?

Kyuhyun mundur perlahan, ada yang nyeri disekitar dadanya, meski ia tahu ini akan terjadi namun tetap saja menyakitkan dan ia memilih untuk menghilang.

"Memang seharusnya begitu Wookie.." ucapnya dengan hati hati dengan masih memeluk tubuh ringkih wookie

"Maksud hyung?"

"Memangnya sampai kapan kau akan terus menganggap Kyu masih ada?"

"Tapi dia memang masih ada hyung, aku bersumpah aku masih bicara dengannya tadi pagi"

"Tadi pagi? Wookie, kau harus menerima kalau Kyu telah pergi. Apa kau kira Kyu akan senang melihatmu seperti ini? hyung yakin jika masih arwahnya Kyu ada disini ia akan bilang bahwa kau harus dijaga oleh orang lain yang lebih mampu darinya"

"Hyuung…"

"Mungkin berat, tapi ini harus, hyung tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakan Kyu, tidak sama sekali. Tapi kenanglah dia, simpan dia di tempat khusus yang ada di hatimu dan biarkan Yesung hyung menempati ruang lain yang ada di hatimu, adil kan? Hyung yakin Kyu akan setuju dengan apa yang hyung katakan"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang tercetak di wajah Ryeowook. "Kau percaya pada hyung kan?" tanyanya sampil memegang pundak Ryeowook, ia hanya menangguk kecil dan segera memeluk Sungmin kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, hey tuan Cho sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam dirimu hingga honey begitu mencintaimu? Ck, kau telah mencurinya dariku" kini Yesung telah ada disamping sebuah pusara, ya ini makam Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan hingga dia dapat melupakanmu hm?" tanyanya lagi sedang asik bermonolog ria, tanpa bisa ia rasa jika yang sedang ia ajak bicara telah berdiri persis dibelakangnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Percakapan antara Ryeowook dan Sungmin hyung tadi benar0benar membuatku gila, entahlah tiba-tiba saja sekarang aku ingin kemabali ke tempatku(?) seharusnya. Aish namja ini lagi, tunggu dulu kenapa ia biisa sampai kesini? Sungmin hyung? Mungkin saja.

"Ah tidak tidak, honey tidak boleh melupakanmu. Tapi bisakah ia juga mencitaiku seperti dia mencintaimu tuan muda Cho?"

"Mungkin bisa, aahh tidak tidak! Pasti Wookie jauh mencintaiku dari pada mencintaimu" jawabku kesal karena namja ini bertanya terus sedari tadi.

"Aku berjanji padamu agar dapat menjaganya dengan baik, dan…. Akan menjauhkannya dari namja yang bernama Choi Siwon"

"Dari mana kau? Ah iya sungmin hyung pasti juga sudah menceritakannya, haahh~ mungkin kau satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya untuk Wookie-ku"

"Dan sepertinya aku punya sesuatu yang bisa mengungkap segalanya tuan Cho"

"Mengungkap? Segalanya? Mungkinkah…?"

**TBC**

Oke oke, saya tau ini sudah hampir satu tahun dari terakhir saya update cerita ini, adakah yang masih menunggu? Sesuai jadi saya, saya akan kembali menulis dan tinggal 1 judul lagi yang belum saya update, masih ada yang ingat My little sonsaengnim? ._. maaf dan terima kasih untuk semua readersdeul~ I love u all^^


End file.
